Tomorrows Sorrow
by InuLover53
Summary: After the death of Naraku, Kouga is married to Ayame, Inuyasha and Kagome are in love, but when Kouga comes crashing into Kagome's perfect world and Inuyasha's not there to stop it, who ever said wolfs mate for life? Rated M, Kou
1. Separation

**It's finally done my newest addition to my Kou/Kag collection! I have had this plot for a story for well over two years in my head but now it's finally out of my head and on the page!**

**Now with a more detail version of my summary this story takes place after "Inuyasha - Final Act" Where Kagome now lives permanently in the feudal era and Kouga is mated to Ayame after the defeat of Naraku.**

**This is just my version of a continuance of that story a few years later a tale of love deception and longing. I hope you enjoy and leave me plenty of reviews to let me know what you think!**

**So on with the story please enjoy the very first chapter of "Tomorrow's Sorrow"!**

**Chapter One**

**Separation**

* * *

The ring of panicked cries echoed widely followed by the loud clanking of armored spears and man made weapons filled the late autumn air.

Dry gust swept through the crowed flurry of uneasy villagers all surrounding the almost calm form standing before them.

All hushed and fidgeting with rising unease as they waited loudly for the unknown person to react.

Rustling through the fabric of a crimson sun bathed clothing the female priestess widened her stance.

The large oak bow tightly in her steady grasp as her nimble fingers drew the line back a perfectly straight arrow aimed directly ahead into the waiting greenery of the thick forest.

Her brown orbs burned with preparation as the underbrush ahead began to rumble and shake making crisp leaves fall from the bushes soundlessly.

"Here it comes!" A fear laced voice called forward through the crowd.

Then as if freed from the villagers panicked words the undergrowth busted open a serpent like demon launching out from the shadows of the massive trees.

Massive fangs gleaming in arrogant victory as it launched itself at the delicious sight of the human woman before him!

Steadily the female shrine maiden braced herself before her clenched fingers released off the string of the bow, sending the arrow flying forward directly into the demon serpents gaping mouth!

Spiritual purple energy engulfed the arrow as it ripped through the demons opening, merciless its scaled flesh crystallizing instantly into nothing but ash like rubble.

The now nonexistent demon crumbled to the dried grass below fading away into the breeze as if nothing more than fertilizer.

Roars and cheers erupted from behind the still priestess in pure relief and joy that the accursed beast that had plagued their cattle and live stock for so long was now finally destroyed!

"Well done Kagome!" An all to familiar monk chimed approaching the silent woman.

Kagome turned with a smile her brown eyes gleaming in satisfaction towards Miroku now standing at her side.

"I know right?" She cheered proudly

"Your lessons with Kaede have definitely been of benefit to you" Miroku smiled down at her

Kagome tugged her large bow over her priestess attire covered shoulder with a sigh of relief.

It had been far to long since she had been able to slay a demon without interference from others, including her aged teacher.

Everyone seemed to forget that she was now a very powerful priestess, it had been her arrow after all that had finally rid them of the nightmarish plague that was Naraku.

Kagome fought off a laugh at the memory that seemed like a life time ago, and to most people including herself it had been.

Years had flown by in the blink of an eye just like the seasons one day it had been bright summer now here they were at the brink of winter.

The only constant had been her life in Kaede's village with her inseparable comrades.

Who right now were awaiting her and Miroku's return from helping a neighboring farmer with a demon problem.

It was a common enough occurrence, both neighboring villages and farms needing the aid of a well trained priestess, and thanks to Kaede's relentless training she now was.

"Shall we head back?" Miroku asked over the now dispersing crowd that had gathered to watch Kagome slay the demon.

Kagome nodded happily her job was done for the time being Inuyasha should be proud of her unaided victory.

She stepped forward shadowing the monks steady trail of silent footsteps as they headed towards the not to distant village.

Kagome watched as the dry grassy fields gave way to man carved path ways surrounded by low water preserves.

Usually the rippling water was so high it almost flooded the path they currently walked along but seeing as winter was almost among them the water had receded noticeably lower.

Kagome sighed winter had always been a tough season for the village, lack of food and supplies a common occurrence no matter how well they prepared.

On top of that Kaede constantly needed her aid in helping tend to the ill who had become sick due to the harsh change of weather.

Just another duty she had vowed herself to once giving up her life in the present era.

It had definitely been an adjustment at first forsaking all she had ever known for a life along side Inuyasha and her friends but she had grown accustom to it in time.

Now she considered herself a full fledge priestess submerged in the culture and tradition, after all how could she not? Seeing as she had been apart of this time for so very long.

The defeat of Naraku had been years ago and time had healed the horrid wounds he had left behind.

Sango and Miroku now lived happily along side her and Inuyasha in Kaede's village along with their three young children.

Shippo often visited from his training in the mountains to becoming a fully trained fox demon, though he was still just a childish youth at heart.

As for Inuyasha he hadn't changed in the least, still the same old brutish thick headed jerk she had always known.

"You guys back already?" Inuyasha's heated voice called out ahead of them.

Kagome snapped from her thoughts looking forward only now noticing she had traveled all the way back to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha sitting against the aged walls of their home Sango a few feet away pinning freshly washed clothing on a thin line, her young son strapped to her back while the twins played happily with Kilala's paws and tail.

"It was a simple task, Kagome purified the demon with a single arrow" Miroku smile approaching his welcoming family

"Aunt Kagome!" The twins cheered happily running towards their mothers dearest friend.

Kagome bowed with a smile her bow resting at her side as she met the spiriting toddlers with open arms.

Miroku sighed heavily noticing his daughters preferred to embrace their sum what sergeant aunt than their father.

Kagome held one twins hand while the other she curled a tender arm around hugging gently.

Inuyasha stood up from his firmly slumped in seat walking towards the smiling priestess.

"Its about time all that training with the old crow paid off" He snorted arrogantly referring to all the countless hours Kagome had spent with Kaede in the past few months.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shot back instantly aggravated by his lack of respect to the absent elder priestess.

"Mommy what's and old crow?" Mi asked innocently towards her not to distant mother.

Sango paused shooting Inuyasha a visible dirty look for making her daughter ask such a question.

The half demon shrugged oblivious to any wrong doing, as he stared ahead blindly.

"Alright girls that's enough playing for one day" Miroku interrupted walking over to the kneeling priestess before scooping up his daughters from her lap.

Kagome handed them over with a smile hearing their wines and pleas of annoyance.

"Daddy no!" Sa protested kicking her small feet against her fathers chest.

Sango met her husband half way lightening his load by pulling Mi to her chest letting Miroku deal with their other still thrashing daughter alone.

Kagome stood up making sure to re-strap her bow back into place, sighing happily as she did so she loved watching the two of them together with their large but still growing family, it gave her a warm homely feeling.

"Come on Kagome we better go tell the old prune what happened with the demon" Inuyasha said interrupted her calming thoughts

Kagome sighed rude references aside she knew he was right, Kaede would want to know she took care of the threat without incident.

"We'll catch up in a little while!" Miroku called over to the already vanishing couple his arms tangled around Sa who was aggressively pulling handfuls of her fathers short hair.

Kagome shook her head with a small laugh walking along side Inuyasha as they walked deeper into the outskirts of the village.

After the cries of childish tantrums and pleads of aid faded away into the autumn air they were left with just each others light breathing for company.

Kagome walked along side Inuyasha peering up at him from under her dark lashes noticing his amber eyes were fixed directly ahead towards the direction they undoubtedly would find Kaede.

Moments like these were so uncommon now during the hectic change of seasons, so rarely they had any alone time together constantly pulled apart from either priestess related duties or demon slaying needs.

Kagome decided she would use this golden opportunity to her advantage, slowly she curled her digits around Inuyasha's limp hand intertwining their fingers together tightly.

Inuyasha peeked an eye over at her still looking sheepishly ahead a few short moments passed before he returned her grasp in slightly greater hold.

Kagome grinned inwardly with victory, even more rare than their moments together were the handful of time they had actually had any form of intimate contact, despite her best efforts.

Even now they still lived in Kaede's hut making intimacy a nonexistent extravagance, much to her dislike.

They had been together for well over a year now and had yet to make any further progress in the intimate direction other than the occasional kiss and hand holding.

Sometimes Kagome wondered if all relationships were like this G rated, she knew they weren't. If they were Sango and Miroku wouldn't have three children already.

Kagome felt her eyes narrow slightly in growing inner conflict there were days she didn't think her and Inuyasha's relationship would ever advance the way she hoped it would.

She felt so consumed by the doubt of their lack of passion that some days she questions his unexpressed feeling for her.

Kagome shook the thought from her mind she wouldn't dwell on that now, they were having some sort of contact at this moment and that was better than none, right?

Just when she was preparing herself to be fully dedicated to their shared gesture Inuyasha slowly retracted his hand away from hers his eyes still facing forward never daring to look down at her.

Kagome felt her pace slow noticeably to a halt in instant disbelief, had she done something to anger him?

Was holding hand too much pressure for him?

Inuyasha slowed turning his head slightly to the side watching as Kagome's eyes sunk to the ground in unknown turmoil.

"Something wrong?" He asked over his shoulder not bothering to slow his still constant pace any further.

Kagome felt humiliation bubble below the surface at the thought that such a simple gesture of affection had been too much for him, just like all the countless times before.

She couldn't bring herself to unleash her growing resentment so forcibly she shook her head from side to side giving him a silent response.

She kicked her feet forward in a noticeably increased pace marching forward until she passed him completely not wanting him to see the look of clear hurt spreading across her soft face.

Why did it always have to be this was? Why did he always have to be so distant? Even to her, the woman who was suppose to be his other half, his confidant.

It was exhausting and every day she felt less and less like trying and just accepting the fact that it would take much more time before they were the relationship she longed for.

Then before the growing thoughts of despair could completely devour her a small unknown whimper brought her back to reality.

Kagome's sandaled covered feet came to an abrupt stop her darken brown orbs staring ahead to find the source of the cry.

There stumbling seemingly blindly ahead was a thin figure, a young boy no more than an early teenager dressed in overly worn clothing stained with dirt and other unknown smears.

His half way parted eyes fixed on her momentarily before fluttering wildly than his disheveled body tripped forward falling lifelessly to the waiting ground below.

Kagome rushed forward instantly closing the distance between her and the strange boy.

Unaffected by her better instincts that this might be some sort of trap she fell to the now still boys side her hand placing gently on his heaving shoulders.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She called down at him falling to her knees at his side.

Inuyasha now at her side towering over her shoulder his amber eyes fixed on the invader in unease.

Kagome's trained eyes scanned the child like body of the boy below her, he was terribly thin a sure sign he hadn't eaten in some time.

His parted lips were cracked and dry from no doubt lack of water Kagome was sure it was a miracle he was still breathing.

Then slowly his dark eyes opened peering up at her pleadingly his trembling lips forcing words out in a hushed whisper.

"P-Please h-help" He coughed before loosing consciousness in her grasp.

Kagome shot a cold stare over her shoulder towards the silent half demon.

"Get him to Kaede!" She ordered all her previous thoughts forgotten in a rush of adrenaline and dread.

* * *

A chilling mixture of warm air swirled in heavily with the lighter gust of approaching cold, the twined breeze invaded every visible and unseen crevasse of the mountain face.

The already cool rock growing noticeably colder with the lasting assault of endless wind attacking the countless jagged cliffs and peaks.

Un-Immune to the silent war of heat and cool a lone figure stood on top the highest point watching through solemn eyes the fast approaching sun set that lit the late evening sky with the colors of lighten flames.

The uncountable swirl of colors mirroring in the pool of blue orbs that the unknown figure possessed.

Kouga stood silently on the towering mountain cliffs unaffected by the sheer drop of nothing but massive rocks and stone that lingered below him.

Heights had never had a negative affect on him if anything he enjoyed the solitude they provided, other wolf demons not so eager to scale the rocky walls of the eastern mountains. Giving him with the perfect safe haven from the hectic life of a tribe leader.

Jam packed days of sometimes utter chaos that he constantly had to straighten out whether it be duties needed assigned or problems developing among the pack, everything rested on him.

Kouga sighed into the increasing wind, well not entirely on him.

It was days like this that he missed his once carefree adventures chasing Naraku around the country side.

Endlessly running and exploring new territory all in the pursuit of revenge, that finally in the end he had been granted thanks to the mutt and Kagome.

That seemed like ages ago now, a chapter in a book long closed.

Now his life had become all but routine, waking up to a mountain of hungry wolf's and wolf demons all depending on him for the days hunt.

So rarely he had a moment to himself like he was enjoying now after spending the better part of the day hunting for the tribe and scanning the area for any threat that might approach them unexpectedly.

The life of a leader was never an easy one but he would have it no other way, most demons would kill for his position.

Leader of one of the strongest packs of the wolf demon tribe vast territory all under his rule, and a loyal beautiful mate.

Then as if his subconscious had somehow summoned a feminine shadow forward he felt a firm pair of thin arms curl around his armored waist.

Kouga remained still feeling soft skin press against the exposed flesh of his neck the all to familiar scent of lavender and iris flooding under his nose.

"I thought I would find you up here" A sweet voice hummed against him.

Kouga bowed his head it figured Ayame would find him she had incredible knack for knowing his favorite get away spots.

"Took you long enough" He smiled placing a gentle hand over hers still coiled around his abdomen.

Ayame smiled against him breathing deeply his rich scent of dark rain scented earth and forest pine.

A scent she had come to love more than words could express.

"I was starting to get worried dinners been ready for an hour" She admitted leaning slightly more against him recalling her best effort to make Kouga's favorite dish from the wild boar he had hunted earlier.

Kouga sighed "Sorry, just taking a breather"

"Your not hungry?" She asked surprisingly not upset despite the hours she had spent in the kitchen of their den.

Kouga shook his head silently food wasn't something he craved right now, solitude was more what he longed for but he wouldn't send Ayame away so coldly because he wanted alone time.

Being mated was funny that way making him do certain things he never would have dreamed of doing before, including censor himself from his usual brash behavior.

It was difficult at times but it was for the best accepting Ayame as his mate had been a wise decision, at least from the outside looking in.

Her grandfather led the Northern territory small as they were they were still a fertile land which had provided Kouga a long over due opportunity to unite their clans in a lasting treaty.

Besides any wolf would be grateful to have a mate such as Ayame, she was loyal, beautiful, strong a seemingly perfect fit to his ideal companion.

Tenderly Ayame leaned upward placing a soft kiss on Kouga's exposed neck her lips lingering against his heated bronze skin tantalizingly.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow he had felt that kind of interaction before far to many times to count from his now clearly longing mate.

Even now he could smell her scent intensify with want the longer she pressed herself against him.

"Kouga" She hummed against him sweetly.

Kouga tighten his grasp over her bound hands forcing them to part as his turned to face her, her jade eyes already a shade darker a clear sign of her growing desire.

Another task he had to address as a mated leader making sure his mate was satisfied in every sense of the word.

Kouga fought off a dark chuckle at the thought, did all wolf demons think of making love to their mate a task? He doubted it severely.

He cupped her cheek lightly before dipping his head lowly until his lips claimed hers aggressively.

Ayame welcomed his touch humming against his lips in approval already curling herself tighter into his broad arms.

Kouga could tell by her low moans of increasing base she was enjoying his touch just as she had the first time they had mated years ago.

It was an impossible day to forget after the defeat of Naraku he had returned to power of the eastern caves only to have Ayame and the elder seek him out a few weeks later with the proposal of marriage.

The treaty had been his main motivation to agree knowing it would strength both of their tribes and seeing as Kouga had heard years ago that Kagome was permanently out of the picture with Inuyasha, Ayame seemed like the next best thing.

Kouga growled slightly against her thinking over the past was useless what was done was done and his life was what it was, nothing could change that now.

A bit more motivated than before Kouga deepened the kiss parting her lips with his tongue sensually making her moan in heated enjoyment.

Then a soft chill of invading air partly brought him back to coherent thoughts eager as she was he doubted she wanted to be mated on the rough rock of the mountain peak, not when the soft furs of their bed were so much more preferable.

Silently he retracted from their kiss, before she could mourn the loss of their intimacy she was scooped off the ground and into his arms as he sprinted towards the cliff ledge.

He felt her shudder against him as he launched off the side of the mountain free falling hundreds of feet from the sheer drop.

Kouga had done this far to many times to be affected by the situation that most demons would have died of fright from.

Skillfully he caught on the crescent hold of the rock before sliding down the cliff side all the while holding Ayame tightly in his firm grasp her auburn hair flying wildly around them.

Then after a few well calculated steps and leaps he was down the mountain side and entering one of the countless stone cave entrances into the mountain.

Both were unaffected by the darkness of the tunnel engulfing them their demon eyes capable of seeing through the pitch black regardless.

Inhumanly fast Kouga surged through the maze of turns and passages until he was in the core of the mountain, where his chamber lay.

The massive stone opening to the cave was covered by a large black pelt of a slain demon bear from years ago easily he pushed past it further into the room.

Instantly he was greeted by the dim glowing light of a dying fire no doubt what Ayame had used to cook mere hours ago.

The scent of spices and herbs still clung in the air around the stone fireplace carved in the eastern wall.

Beyond that pushed into one of the farthest corners of the massive cave like room was the mass of silken sheets and soft fur pelts of their bed aligned with countless feather stuffed pillows.

It was an enticing sight after such a trying day but Kouga knew he wouldn't be resting anytime soon.

Unlike humans demons could mate for hours on end without so much as a single break and judging by the way Ayame purred in his pointed ear she was wanting exactly that.

Carefully he walked over to the tangled furs of their bed before kneeling down on the welcoming cool silk.

He laid Ayame down before him, her nimble fingers already tugging at the straps of her own furs and armor eager to discard them from her quickly heating body.

Kouga smirked coyly she never had been one for patience in the bed room it was enjoyable to watch her becoming so hot and bothered.

He watched her silently as she pulled away the fur pelt of her shoulder draping then began heaving the heavy plate of her pink shaded armor over her head.

Kouga aided her tugging at the thick steel before discarding it into the far corner of their room with a loud clank as it made contact with the stone floor.

Obviously wanting Ayame laid herself down onto the silken sheets her fiery hair fanning out over the dark furs of their bed.

Her jade eyes gleaming up at him with longing her parted lips panting slightly with intense shallow breathes.

Kouga hesitated removing his own armor if she was so set on making love than he would make sure she earned every moment of it.

He hovered over her his blue orbs drinking in the enticing sight of her half way naked form.

There was no denying she was an incredibly attractive female, flawless pale skin tight over firm feminine muscles a fine prize for any demon to have.

Tortuously slow he lowered himself over her just enough for his lips to be tantalizingly close to her already perked buds clearly ready and wanting his known touch.

Heatedly he blew gently against her tingling skin sending a shiver up her spine in longing.

"Kouga" She mused desperate to feel him touch her like he had so many times before.

Kouga smirked darkly hearing the sheer want in her voice it was a powerful aphrodisiac but he wanted to torment her just a bit longer before he gave himself to her completely.

Gently he eased himself upward until his lips found hers even through the darkness that engulfed them.

Her lips were already parted wanting to feel his aggressive touch roughly she forced herself into his mouth a war between their tongues beginning each battling for dominance over the other.

Hopelessly she submitted to him after mere seconds of his tortuously hungry touch.

Expanding his victory she felt Kouga's calloused hand begin to stroke the exposed plain of her flat stomach.

His heated touch rising higher and higher against her until his palm engulfed the waiting mounds of her breast.

Ayame shivered against him in response clearly desperate for more.

Complying to her secret plea he massaged her soft flesh roughly taking his time with his each lasting squeeze, his thumb and forefinger finding her swollen buds then pinching them aggressively making her moan loudly against his still dominating lips.

Her scent was becoming all but a lust filled cloud swallowing them both alive with the mixture of hazy perfumed desire.

Kouga was sure this wasn't going to continue much longer before he claimed her completely.

He broke their contact much to Ayame's protest as he rocked back onto his knees his fingers beginning their own task of removing his own heavily armored chest plate.

The final step he had left to conquer before he and Ayame became lost in each other unknown to the outside world.

As his fingers moved swiftly to the second leather strap of his restrains fresh mountain air came flooding into their heated cave bringing with it a new unfamiliar scent.

Kouga paused in his hurried movements the gust carrying under his nose filling his nostrils with the scent of possible approaching danger.

Ayame noticed his stiffened delay even through her lust clouded eyes reluctantly she propped herself up onto her elbows her eyes never leaving her still mate.

"What's wrong?" She asked almost afraid she had done something to upset him, though she was unsure of what.

Kouga's dark eyes fixed on the cave opening before taking in another deep breath of the scent that had so quickly invaded his bed chamber.

No mistaking it he hadn't imagined anything in the heat of his now delayed love making.

"I smell something" He finally admitted down at her his eyes never leaving the cave mouth.

"A demon?" Ayame asked worry and surprise filling her now more level voice.

It wasn't uncommon for rogue demons to attack the mountain in search for food or other unknown reasons but never had one interrupted the two of them in such an intimate position.

Kouga shook his head climbing to his feet his armor already strapped back firmly into place, all traces of his intimate actions vanishing as he did so.

He wasn't sure if this was a rogue demon or not but something was definitely off and he would find out what immediately.

"Stay here" He ordered her knowing she was in no visible shape to parade out into the main den half naked and smelling of unsatisfied arousal.

Ayame never had the chance to protest before Kouga sprinted back out into the maze of tunnels they had just so momentarily emerged from leaving her alone and secretly frustrated.

The scent that had sent him on high alert grew all the stronger as he launched forward into the darkness of the mountain passages.

Effortlessly he turned and jilted through the caverns driven forward blindly but with perfect memory of each curving tunnel etched into his memory.

Finally after a blurred frenzy of time he emerged into the main massive cave of the wolf demon den towering stone cavern leering over him countless scattered bones lined against the walls from fallen prey either he or his wolves had consumed.

The group of males that had been privileged enough not to be currently on guard duty stood up at the sight of him even the partially lazy wolf's climbed to their pawed feet in alert.

"Boss, What's wrong?" One larger male called towards Kouga knowing if he was present in the main den something was amiss.

Kouga ignored the flurry of rising voice as he charged by until he leapt outside into the waiting darkening sky.

He was instantly doused in cool water from the veil of the waterfall permanently shielding the main cave entrance.

His skin tingling with chill as he flew outward onto the waiting cliff peaks the second his feet made contact he sprinted into the direction the still oncoming scent was strongest.

Swiftly he scaled the carved out path along the rock way until the familiar sight of two alerted males standing guard duty along this branch of the mountain path came into view.

Towering a few dozen feet above him Hakkaku and Ginta stood spears clenched in their paired hands looking ahead in unease, no doubt smelling the same unfamiliar scent that had sent him on high alert.

"What's going on!?" Kouga called up to the unsuspecting duo giving away his presence instantly.

"Kouga?" Ginta asked his beady eyes fixing down below on their waiting leader in surprise.

Kouga raised a brow still holding out for a response from his left and right hand men.

"Well?" He snapped losing what little shred of patience he had left.

Hakkaku took a step closer to the cliff ledge they currently stood upon.

"Not sure, the wolves just suddenly got on edge" He admitted eyeing the countless wolves perched upon the rock face their dark intense eyes fixed forward the new scent wafted from.

Kouga growled in aggravation he didn't know why he bothered with these two sometimes it was always so much simpler when he took these types of task on himself.

Aggressively he kicked off the stone path launching forward into the almost night air catching skillfully on the cliff ledge above his gawking companions.

His glowing eyes fixing instantly on the off distance shadowed forms slowly approaching calmly obvious not in a threatening pace.

The rising moon shifted above him providing him with just enough silvery light to glance ahead revealing the small group of huddled figures drawing closer.

Kouga's eyes widen in surprise at the now vivid sight, slowly walking forward was a small group of wolf demons and not just any regular strays.

Kouga recognized the lead male instantly it was a subordinate of the elder of the north, Ayame's grandfathers follower.

"Who are they?" Ginta asked while emerging from Kouga's shadow both he and Hakkaku following their leader up the stone path.

Kouga's eyes never left the unsuspecting group of foreign demons as he replied.

"Northerners" He whispered lowly his mind suddenly flooding with questions as to why this small group would make such a perils journey to the eastern territory.

"You mean Ayame's clan? What are they doing here?" Hakkaku asked in equal surprise and questioning.

"Don't know" Kouga shrugged as his partial response before launching himself off the cliff side effortlessly.

"But I'm going to find out!" He called over his shoulder as he flew towards the stone ground below fearlessly.

The treaty with the North held tightly as long as he and Ayame's marriage remained in tact so this couldn't be about that, this had to be something different, something more serious.

Regardless Kouga had every intention on getting to the source of this unannounced intrusion of his territory, and on his life.

* * *

The sun had long set leaving the land below silent and still with the fall of night. Shifting rays of silvery moonlight flooding in small rows on top the aged huts of the partially sleeping village.

Not among the rows of almost identical houses Kaede's stood aside shadowed in the darkness of the towering trees surrounding the further end of her small home.

The warped hut entrance glowing dimly with the lasting light of a burning fire just on the other side of the thin shielding mat hung in the frame.

Countless pairs of eyes watched the flames flicker more brightly as Kaede tossed another small log into the consuming blaze.

"So you've come all the way from the border of the northern mountains?" Kagome asked politely repeating the hushed words they had all just received.

After finding the sum what unconscious boy on the outskirts of the village Kagome had wasted no time having Inuyasha deliver him to Kaede to treat his unknown wounds.

Luckily the almost teenage child hadn't sustained any physical wounds only that of exhaustion which Kaede had quickly treated with a heavy meal and plenty of water.

Only a few moments ago had the strange boy regained consciousness to answer their longing questions.

Now there they all sat Miroku and Sango present as well the children already tucked away asleep with the aid of Kaede.

The thin boy gratefully sipped down another cup of cool water to quench his lasting thirst before replying.

"Yes, my village lies just on the other side" He confessed lowly trying to gather his scattered thoughts.

"That's an awfully long way to travel" Sango whispered lowly knowing that just to reach the northern territory was at least a few weeks journey.

"Indeed, why have you come so far from your home?" Miroku asked sitting at Sango's side on the other side of the cramped hut.

The boy placed his now empty bowl of sloshing water down slowly his body slumped with almost reluctance to answer.

"T-To seek aid for my village" He finally admitted through narrowed eyes.

Kagome placed a calming hand over her lightly thumping heart her eyes fixed on the motionless child through the flames between them.

"Go on" She whispered almost apologetically.

"For the past few months more and more of my fellow villagers have disappeared" He spoke lowly his dark eyes mirroring the flames before him.

The air suddenly became tense in the small hut knowing the lingering in the boy's voice was bound to give more unnerving news.

"At first we thought it was just wary stragglers moving on, but now larger groups are vanishing into the night without a trace" The boy tensed as if forcing the words from his slightly quivering body.

"They just leave?" Kagome asked clearly surprised by the unlikely possibility.

The boy shook his head reluctantly "No, they are being taken"

"Taken?" Inuyasha asked from his firmly planted spot at the hut entrance eager to distant himself from the rest of the leering group.

"Only recently we have discovered the truth, a demon by the name Yokobue has descended from the mountain peaks and into a small dwelling near our home." The boy paused his dark eyes flashing with something menacing, something angry.

"He is a cunning beast he uses the power of a magical flute to lure the unsuspecting away from the village under the cover of night, then he abducts them without so much as a trace." He finished with a heavy tone pent up frustration clear in his small voice.

He took a shaky breath as if forcing himself to continue despite his better instincts.

"A few weeks ago he attempted to abduct my younger sister" He finished heatedly in clear disdain.

"How awful" Kagome whispered saddened by the young boys plight.

"Whoa what do you mean he attempted?" Inuyasha asked sitting up from his resting position on the hut wall his brows arched in confusion.

The boy shot Inuyasha an unknown solemn stare "My sister was drawn from our home by the musical flute but managed to escape when the sun rose"

The boy took another reassuring pause before further explaining "Yokobue's magic only seems to work at night, when we are all vulnerable"

The boy paused looking away from the still staring Inuyasha as if not wanting to linger on the half demons heavy amber gaze.

"Several villagers have ventured towards Yokobue's lair in effort to destroy him, they like all the others haven't been seen since." The boy inhaled a sharp breath his entire thin body tensing as words continued to pour forward.

"My father was one of them" He sighed digging his teeth into his bottom lip as if to stop a sob from erupting outward.

Kagome felt her eyes soften with sorrow her gaze falling to the wooden floor below in sympathy.

"I am so sorry" She whispered lowly.

The boy shook his head in response trying to stop his swelling sadness and replace it with the determination that had driven him from his home and into this foreign land.

"That is why I have traveled so far, my village has heard tale of a half demon of great power who aids lesser villages like ours. Capable of slaying menacing demons with his powerful sword!" The boy bellowed out his desperate eyes falling on the now gawking silver haired dog demon.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted getting to his feet hurriedly feeling the young child's eyes burn into him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked lowly unsure of what the half demon intended.

"What makes you think I'm so kind of charity?" Inuyasha asked loudly, clearly no hint of sensitivity in his arrogant voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped anger pumping its way into her vain at his insensitivity to the boys sad pleas.

Suddenly the boy leapt to his feet before falling back to his knees in a begging gesture before the now standing half demon.

His short cropped hair falling over his face in a dark veil hiding his worried and fear filled eyes.

"Please, I beg you! Rid our village of this accursed demon! Y-You're the only one who can!" He begged weakly at Inuyasha's feet desperate for any sort of salvation the half demon could provide.

"Hey quit bowing!" Inuyasha growled down at the motionless kid instantly flustered with the idea of anyone groveling before him.

"Inuyasha, we can't just ignore what's going on over there" Kagome added getting to her feet her own tone unease with strain at the idea of leaving the northern village to its unknown fate.

"Stop your wining! I never said I wasn't going to help'em out!" Inuyasha growled over at her in defiance making his already kind gesture less generous and more agitating.

"T-Then you'll do it!? You'll slay Yokobue!?" The boy jerked his head up visible unfallen tears welled in the corner of his youthful eyes.

Inuyasha let out a sigh mixed snort folding his arms heavily over his chest in clear frustration.

"Whatever kid" He huffed lowly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The boy leapt to his feet in clear blissful joy knowing his prayers had now been answered.

"A journey that far north wont be an easy task" Miroku announced getting to his feet beside his still sitting wife her brown orbs fixed on him intensely.

"I will accompany you, Inuyasha" He vowed sternly

"Miroku?" Sango asked completely caught off guard by her husband bold decision.

"Inuyasha is far to impatient for simple villagers to relate to he will need help reassuring them" Miroku spoke down toward her in an almost convincing tone, but Sango knew better.

"You just want to sneak away for a few days to ogle woman don't you!?" Sango snapped knowing that even though her and Miroku were happy together he still had the same perverted tendency he had before they married.

Miroku instantly forced a nervous laugh passed a forced smile "N-No of course not!" He faintly reassured her.

"Days?" The youthful boy still standing at Inuyasha's side asked as if Sango's words had confused him.

Then suddenly he slapped an alarming hand against his own forehead in disbelief.

"How foolish of me!" He scolded himself harshly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked confused by the boys sudden outburst knowing just moment ago he had been ecstatic.

"The journey north wont take days but months" The boy spoke clearly without so much as a hint of deception.

"Months!?" A chorus of alarmed voices rang out in perfect melody as everyone's surprised gaze fell on the silent child.

The boy quickly explained before continuing developing anymore chaos.

"You seem my village is just on the other side of the Shikai pass, and very soon the pass will close completely with snow" The boy announced lowly.

"It wont reopen until spring" He whispered in dread knowing full well this new information may have just changed the duo's mind.

"Spring!?" Inuyasha shot at the kid in aggravation "You want me to follow you out into the middle of nowhere to help you slay some strange demon than be trapped in a strange land for months!?" Inuyasha roared his voice echoing off the thin wooden walls of the hut making them vibrate with strain.

The boy bowed apologetically "T-The pass may thaw sooner but there's no guarantee"

Kagome was completely silent she hadn't seen this coming just like everyone else staring silently at the motionless child before them.

How could she possibly be without Inuyasha for months, spend the entire winter alone?

The possibility of joining him in such a lingering journey was highly unlikely, this was the time of year Kaede needed her more than ever.

People became ill regularly, constantly needing her healing aid along with her protection against scavenging demons hoping to poach out the winter.

Kaede couldn't possibly do it all alone, strong as she was her age would get the better of her without a doubt if she didn't have help to carry the burden of the villagers.

Still a selfish part of her didn't want to have anything to do with this, she didn't want to agree to have Inuyasha leave the village for such a long unknown amount of time.

He was capable of taking care of himself sure, but would he really agree to leave her so easily for this whole brutal season?

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered looking up at the silently staring half demon sharing her equal look of worry.

Kaede watching silently as this scene had unfolded before her sternly spoke at the silent foreign villager.

"Please yon lad give us a moment to discuss such a serious decision?" She asked politely in her aged tone.

"O-Of course" The boy bowed before taking a silent seat in the corner of the increasingly uncomfortable hut.

Kagome walked forward towards Inuyasha who already held the mat to the outside open eager to follow her out of the cramped hut.

Kagome was grateful for the fresh breeze that welcomed her out into the waiting night as she turned to face the glaring half demon now standing before her.

His amber eyes much matched her own full of conflicting emotions and uncertainty, it was reassuring to know he secretly felt the same as she did.

"Kagome you can't seriously be thinking I would go though with this?" Inuyasha asked sternly making sure to step away from the hut entrance so his voice wouldn't carry inside the thin walls.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began her voice heavy with growing sadness.

This wasn't going to be easy on either of them but what other alternative did they have? They couldn't simply leave the northern land to its fate especially when this brave child had ventured hundreds of miles to seek their aid.

It would be unforgivably selfish of her to just refuse so she could feel comfortable with Inuyasha at her side.

After all after the defeat of Naraku she had been forced to live three entire years without so much as a single word to the half demon.

Trapped beyond the reach of the well for a seemingly endless eternity, surly a few months wouldn't be that difficult?

Then again with the lack of intimacy the two currently shared or didn't share it might be more strenuous than before.

"I don't want you to go-" Kagome openly admitted her brown orbs burning down into the dry ground beneath her.

"A-and it is a really long time, but we can't just turn our backs-" Kagome braced herself to continue "These people need help".

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started desperately wanting to protest no part of him wanted this!

To be stripped of Kagome for almost an entire year! For what? Just to slay a demon that had absolutely nothing to do with either of them?

He swallowed the developing dry lump in his throat even if he wanted to refuse he knew Kagome would never allow it.

Like it or not she was in the right on this decision, unselfish as usual much to his growing dislike.

Inuyasha sighed heavily turning slightly away from her not wanting to allow her to see his conflicting emotions buried in his amber orbs.

"What about you?" He asked lowly knowing leaving Kagome to face a harsh winter alone wouldn't be easy at all.

"I'll be fine, after all Miroku and Sango will be with me" Kagome forced a reassuring smile to the surface even though it killed her secretly to do so.

Having her closest friends here to aid her through this difficult time would help ease the loneliness a little but she didn't know if it would be enough.

"Actually just Sango-" Miroku added pushing through the thin mat of Kaede's hut.

"What?" Kagome asked in utter shock Sango had agreed to such a decision.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha raised a suspecting brow as long as they had known each other he knew far to well the monk never did anything out of charity.

"Like I said before I don't trust such a delicate task to just Inuyasha, especially if he will be away for such a long unknown amount of time." Miroku finished his tone almost sincere but they both knew better.

"Oh yeah? And just what does Sango got to say about you skipping out on diaper duty for few months?" Inuyasha snorted in disbelief on how quickly Miroku was willing to get away from his parental responsibilities.

"I actually agree with him" Sango interrupted coming out from behind the veil of the hut entrance.

"Sango?" Kagome asked beyond surprised at her dearest friends announcement.

"It will be difficult-" Sango openly admitted her head bowing slightly in clear sadness the idea of being without her husband for the entire winter not an easy thought to bare.

"But I do think it's best, especially if the two of them are going after a demon" Sango finished her tone noticeably more bold no doubt her years of demon slayer expertise kicking in.

Kagome felt her gaze fall to the ground in partial shame here Sango was so direct and bold with the idea of not having aid with her three children and yet she was feeling completely distraught over just loosing Inuyasha's company for a season.

"But don't you even think about looking at another woman understand!?" Sango's hard voice breaking their silent stares as she glared daggers at her fidgeting husband.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh knowing his wife didn't give hollow threats often.

Kagome smiled lightly now knowing Sango was just as secretly upset as she was, she was just better at hiding it.

"So I guess it's decided then" She smiled up at the still silent half demon.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh before pushing back into the now almost empty hut to face the motionless village boy who hadn't moved an inch since their venture out.

His amber eyes hardened before he spoke "Alright kid we'll head out first thing in the morning."

The boys thin face lit up with new admiration and joy as he leapt to his feet in gratitude.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" He cheered before his eyes fell on Kagome now standing at Inuyasha's side.

"Thank you as well my lady!" He gushed.

"Don't mention it" Kagome smiled slightly embarrassed.

Hard as she knew this was going to be at least her conscious was clear knowing she had made the right decision.

After all she and Inuyasha still had one more night together before they had to part, maybe this separation might be the push she had been longing for to deepen their relationship.

Kagome smiled inwardly a slight wave of rushing nerves beginning to run heatedly through her veins, as she shyly glance up towards the obvious half demon.

If tonight went as secretly planned, winter might not seem so bad after all.

* * *

Welcomed heated air of the main den entrance seeped through the thick furs of Kouga's greaves and arm bands as he walked back into the massive cavern of the mountain.

Obviously a few of the men dwelling in the entrance had taken it upon themselves to build personal fires to block out the invading cold.

Kouga didn't object after his chilling leaps along the cliff sides to find out who had invaded his territory so boldly the heat was a nice escape from the cool breeze outside.

He was sure the now close net group shadowing his every footstep was relieved as well to be out of the turning weather.

After fast approaching the group of northerners he had spotted earlier he was not any less on edge after finding out who exactly they were.

Leading the group behind him was the one male he had come to know as Roiyaru, Ayame's grandfathers subordinate and left hand man.

He was a young demon much younger than Kouga but he was of stout build that hid that secret quality.

His bronze hair pulled tightly back in a short bun like bind his light skin a shade fairer than Kouga's, his navy shaded armor wrapped in dark brown furs much matching his own.

Kouga hadn't known him personally long only after he and Ayame's mating ceremony were they properly introduced.

Still the pup didn't sit well with him constantly making puppy dog eyes at Ayame.

It was no secret he longed after her, before the ceremony he had went before the elder beginning him to reconsider the proposal between the two.

The elder of course turned him down, what could he possibly offer more than Kouga? He held only the title and rank the elder himself had given while Kouga had earned his position of respect, alone.

After the ceremony was finished and the treaty set firmly in stone he retreated back to the north with the elder, this was his first return visit back to the eastern territory, much to Kouga's dislike.

Even more unsettling he had come alone without the elder only having this small unnamed group of soldiers to escort him from the far off northern territory.

"So just how important is this news if you can't share it with me?" Kouga asked over his shoulder.

Once approaching Roiyaru on the cliff side he had asked him why he had come so unannounced to the east only to receive partial answers if any at all.

The only piece of information he had shared was that he had a message to relay of great importance.

"The elder instructed me to give his message only in Ayame's presence" Roiyaru shot back boldly his azure eyes glowing darker with hidden resentment.

Kouga growled lowly this arrogant jerk better be happy he shared close ties to Ayame's grandfather or else he would find himself and his men tossed out on the mountain side to freeze.

He heard Ginta give a nervous laugh at his side both he and Hakkaku sensing their leaders building frustration.

Ignorant as the two of them were they knew Kouga just about as well as anyone could, they defiantly knew his temper better though.

Partially distracting himself from his growing aggravation he watched as the group of huddled males ahead parted quickly allowing Ayame to come charging forward.

Her armor and furs fasten securely back into place hiding every trace of their almost love making from the countless gawking eyes.

"Kouga-" She started in confusion, Kouga wasn't surprised she hadn't been clued in at all as to what had occurred since he left her behind in the cave.

The moment her jade eyes fixed on the figure standing silently behind her mate her face lit up with a whole new emotion.

"Roiyaru? Is that you?" She whispered in disbelief

Roiyaru arrogantly stepped ahead of Kouga with a smile placed on his somewhat handsome lips. His dark navy eyes fixed only ahead on the motionless female wolf.

"Ayame" He whispered happily his tone noticeably softer than before.

Her name broke her paralyzed state as she launched forward instantly she flew towards the waiting wolf demon wrapping her arms around his neck in a welcoming hug.

Her motives driven purely by happiness to see such a long time friend, obvious as his feeling towards her were she didn't return them.

Her heart belonged to Kouga and him alone, wolf demons were forged that way. Once finding their true love they were incapable of loving any other, and she had found hers.

Roiyaru was a bit taken back by her sudden unexpected actions but welcomed them instantly tightening his own arms around her slim armored waist.

Kouga folded his arms across his chest his blue irises rolling in annoyance.

The pup didn't have a chance competing with him even if he wasn't half the wolf demon Kouga was, Ayame would never go for him which is exactly why he didn't find their intimate gesture a threat in the least.

Most wolf demons were insanely jealous over their mate's but not Kouga, he couldn't explain it but Ayame with another man just didn't phase him like it should.

Breaking him from his train of thought Ayame pulled back slightly, Roiyaru clearly reluctantly allowing her from his firm grasp.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a mixture of confusion and surprise in her up beat tone.

"Exactly what I want to know" Kouga sneered at the silent weaker wolf demon.

Roiyaru shot Kouga a defiant glare before replying towards Ayame, and her alone.

"We've come to speak to you" He whispered down at her his voice all but dripping sincerity.

"We?" Ayame asked her jade eyes blinking in uncertainty until she looked around Roiyaru to the silently waiting small group of wolf demons who had accompanied him.

She recognized them instantly as her grandfathers personal guards making her wonder even further.

"Speak to me about what?" She asked confusion laced in her tone but she quickly laughed it off at the idea of her dear friend traveling so far to give a simple message.

"It must be important to come all the way from the north" She laughed sweetly up at him.

She stepped back putting a bit more distance between the two of them before stepping towards Kouga unknowingly thinking he might be upset about her brash behavior towards Roiyaru.

"How's grandpa?" She asked genially curious as to the well being of her grandfather.

Roiyaru's tender gaze darkened at bit at her unanswered question making her heart sink deeply into a growing pit in her stomach.

"Is there a place we can speak more privately?" He asked more directly towards Kouga.

Kouga uncrossed his arms feeling the seriousness of the situation set in, whatever this important message was he knew it was not going to be good news.

He watched as Ayame's eyes filled with worry her gaze instinctively falling on him for guidance.

Kouga gripped her hand tenderly before leading her forward into a more private branch of the main den, a meeting room of sorts away from prying ears.

Ayame welcomed his touch following after him obediently as he led the small group ahead further into the mountain tunnels.

After a few silent moments they entered the small chamber placed deeper into the cave base.

It was a round stone room lined with lit torches, on the floor small circular fur pelts placed on either side of the narrow stone to provide more comfortable sitting arraignments.

Kouga folded his legs beneath him falling on the small fur softly Ayame quickly taking her place at his side, Ginta and Hakkaku followed suit sitting on either side of the huddle couple.

Roiyaru and a now more thin group of his men sat on the opposite side their heads bowed respectively as Roiyaru stared forward.

"Roiyaru, what going on? You're starting to scare me." Ayame openly admitted her grip on Kouga's hand tightening with growing fear of what might have occurred in the northern territory.

"Ayame" Roiyaru sighed heavily his dark eyes fixed on her tenderly.

"I wish it wasn't so, but the elder has fallen ill, gravely ill" He whispered sorrowfully

"Ill? What do you mean ill?" Kouga asked through shocked filled eyes it was uncommon to say the least for wolf demons to succumb to ailment no matter how severe.

Then again the elder was much older than any other wolf demon he currently knew no surprise his body would eventually begin to shut down.

"The elder is strong but even he can't seem to overcome this sickness, the healers have done all they can to aid him, but he grows weaker every day." Roiyaru voice was barely above a whisper were it not for their heighten hearing they might not have been able to understand him.

Ayame felt a whimper escape her parted lips, instantly she turned to Kouga pressing herself to her chest burying her heated face against his cool armored chest.

Kouga could tell by her now shuddering form and faint scent she was crying soundlessly.

Softly he wrapped a strong arm around her waist holding her more tightly against him, news like this couldn't have been easy for her to take.

The elder was her only living relative losing him would weigh heavily on her, and he didn't know what he could do to help.

"Oh grandpa" She wept against him curling against him further.

He placed a firm hand on her trembling back rubbing her tenderly, physical contact was the best method he knew of to heal devastating emotional wounds.

Roiyaru watched through narrow hurt filled eyes as the woman he cared for above all others took refuge in the arms of her mate.

Secretly envious of their wordless connection, a connection he desperately wished to have himself.

"Is that all you've come to tell us" Kouga asked sharply a bit on edge that Roiyaru had barged into their territory with such distressing words.

There had to have been other methods he could have taken instead of being so blunt.

Roiyaru shook his head slightly before continuing making Kouga's impatience grow all the more.

"No, the reason the elder sent me was to escort you and Ayame back to the northern territory" Roiyaru paused before slightly glancing towards Ayame in sadness.

"He wishes to Ayame before-" His voice fell short he didn't want to distress Ayame any further than he already had been forced too.

"This close to winter?" Ginta asked his tone more surprised than saddened, why had the elder made such an impossible request?

Hakkaku shared his comrades distress "Does he just expect Kouga to abandon the east?" He asked in disbelief.

Winter was one of the hardest seasons among the wolf demons, food was often in scarce supply as was water and fertile unfrozen land.

The entire mountain depended on a strong leader like Kouga to guide them through it as he had countless times before.

If he went to the north now there was no possible way of him returning before the first snow fall.

Especially since the northern mountain pass would be closed up by snow if it hadn't already.

"The elder expects nothing!" Roiyaru snapped at them in instant aggravation of their lack of sensitivity.

"He just wishes to see his granddaughter before his passing, surely this matter is more important than a few months without your leader" He questioned his dark eyes falling towards Kouga in wonder if the eastern leader would put his mate before his pack like he would.

"Kouga" Ayame sniffed looking up at him through tear filled jade eyes wanting his response as well.

Kouga sighed heavily, he like all the others knew if he did decide to leave he would be trapped in the northern territory for the entire winter if not longer.

His tribe was strong no doubt but could they last an entire season without him? It was a troubling question but Kouga knew secretly he had no other choice.

Ayame was his mate and she needed this, to see her ancestor before his departure to the after life.

If he denied her this he was sure it would come back to haunt him, not to mention his pride would never allow him to turn away from something this serious.

"He's right" Kouga whispered down at her in agreement.

Ayame's eyes deepened with gratitude instantly curling herself back into his still tightened arms with relief.

"Kouga-" Ginta started in worry thinking Kouga might not have thought this entire situation out thoroughly.

Kouga shot him a stern silencing glance "I'll get things in order before we go, you two can handle a few months without me."

Both Ginta and Hakkaku wanted to protest but they knew Kouga's mind was made up.

If he was leaving towards the north they knew all to well they were the only demons he trusted enough to handle the pack through this difficult time.

They shared a worried glance towards each other secretly praying his trust wasn't misplaced.

"Very well, we will depart as soon as your able" Roiyaru announced secretly surprised by Kouga's response.

Kouga nodded in agreement before staring down at his still crying mate.

This was important both as a leader and as a mated demon but secretly he prayed he wasn't making a very costly mistake.

* * *

The breeze whispering through the short grass was a calming melody, the strands of green glowing silver with the looming moon above it was an enticing sight.

The sweet scent of the forest wafting its way under Kagome's porcelain face as she gazed ahead over the vast seemingly endless hill side.

This lasting day had seemed like a dream a feverish dream of rash decisions and lingering thoughts.

Kagome found it hard to wrap her head around all of what had happened, being here alone on the hills outside the village was a nice way to calm her scattered nerves.

Inuyasha had spent the better part of the day preparing for the long journey ahead with Miroku leaving Kagome alone with her growing concerns.

She had thought this separation would aid her in her efforts to become more intimate with Inuyasha but all it had done was drive them further apart.

He was far to busy to even notice she had snuck away to the serenity of the outer village.

This winter was going to be a difficult one indeed, that realization only made her heart sink further into her chest.

"What are you doing out here?" A surprisingly calm voice called from over the hill side she currently sat on.

Kagome felt her head lift up in sheer shock no other than Inuyasha had been able to approach her without her sensing his demonic aura, she was in deeper concentration than she first thought.

"Inuyasha?" She asked revealing her surprise watching as he effortlessly sat by her side on the swaying grass.

"Nothing just thinking" She admitted forcing her gaze ahead not wanting to give away her growing distress.

"Yeah? About what?" He asked obviously not noticing her defensive posture.

Her knees pulled tightly to her chest her arms wrapped protectively around her shins locking them into place.

"About us" She admitted quietly her chin sinking onto her knees as she continued to stare ahead.

"You mean about me leaving?" He asked his dark brow raised in questioning.

Kagome felt her grip on her legs tighten as she sighed out a heavy response.

"Yes" She breathed.

Inuyasha bowed his head down at the wafting grass watching it sway beside his bare feet.

"You know I don't want to go" He whispered hoping she believed his sincere words, leaving her was the last thing he wanted.

To be forced to spend countless days without so much as hearing a single word from her, not to mention the constant threat of demons attacking the village.

He may not look it but this entire situation had made him a nervous wreck.

"I know that, it just-" Kagome hesitated her courage to admit to Inuyasha her true feelings beginning to fade.

How was she just suppose to blurt out she wanted more intimacy? She wanted to be made a full woman, his woman before he departed to the north.

To even begin discussing this topic made her blood race faster with unease, this was beyond difficult!

Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't he just see she wanted him? Didn't he feel the same?

"Just what?" Inuyasha asked noticing the delay in her increasingly shaky voice.

"Inuyasha, why haven't we-" Kagome swallowed the developing lump in throat threatening the choke her words before she could from them.

"Why haven't we what?" Inuyasha asked turning to face the now blushing girl at his side.

This was unlike her, to be so secretive about her feelings. Was something really troubling her this deeply?

"We've been together so long now and, this separation has brought up some questions of mine." She whispered her voice so low even Inuyasha had to struggle to hear it.

"What kind of questions? What are you getting at?" Inuyasha snapped his voice much sharper than before.

Why was she doing this? If there was something she wanted to say then spit it out, this dodging conversation was getting old fast.

Kagome loosed her grip on her legs letting them slide out slowly before her, her breath in slow rasp trying to regain her depleting nerves.

This shouldn't be this hard, all she needed was his honest reaction his honest feelings. Then she could get this off her chest without any further hesitation.

"Inuyasha, you love me right?" She asked shyly turning to face him since the start of their somewhat awkward conversation.

"Where is this coming from?" Inuyasha shot back quickly growing increasingly uncomfortable by the direction this conversation was taking.

"Why can't you just answer?" Kagome snapped instantly frustrated by his aggressive behavior.

Why was this so hard for him? Why did every conversation about their relationship have to be a fight? It was getting beyond exhausting at this point!

"Why do you need me to!?" He barked in response, had this approaching separation brought this up? Why now?

Kagome sighed turning away from the partially fuming dog demon this wasn't going the way she wanted at all.

She didn't want to spend their last night together like this, bickering back and forth senselessly.

She just didn't know how to make her feelings clear in a way he would understand a way that didn't make her seem pushy or demanding.

"Inuyasha" She sighed heavily her brown eyes gleaming slightly with the reflection of the over hanging moon.

"I just want to know-" She took a steadying breath "Why haven't we been…intimate"

She took a daring glance over at the silent half demon his amber eyes wide with a look of disbelief.

"Kagome?" He muttered out half incoherently.

Kagome ducked her head instantly in shame burying her heated face in her cool palms trying to hide the look of embarrassment beginning to consume her.

"Oh forget it, this is humiliating!" She whispered into her hands, it was obvious she had went about this situation all wrong.

Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut, if their relationship wasn't where she wanted it to be than her only choice was to be more patient.

She could do that, right?

"Kagome-" Inuyasha sighed watching her begin to crumble in front of him he hadn't expected this from her, not at all.

He daringly edged just a bit closer to her hoping this small gesture might ease some of the tension growing between them.

"How long have you felt like this?" He asked genuinely curious how long she had bottled these feelings.

It was true he wasn't as passionate to her as other men might be, but he had his reasons.

Unlike most men he shared a difficult past, a past that still weighed heavily on his future.

It wasn't something he could change over night, it would take time, lots of time.

Kagome shrugged her slumped shoulders "I don't know, awhile I guess" She replied openly.

It wasn't something she could put into a time frame, these feelings had just developed over time.

"I see Miroku and Sango and how happy they are, and I cant help but wonder why we aren't the same." Her tone was low and saddened

Watching Miroku and Sango gave her a glimpse into what she wanted so badly, just a simple kiss or hug in the middle of the day would make a world of difference.

She wasn't asking for children or something rash like that she just wanted to know he felt, attracted to her.

"You're not happy with me?" Inuyasha asked his voice clearly laced with hurt.

Kagome turned to face him her eyes wide and open with reassurance.

"No, of course I am!" She defended not wanting him to take this conversation more serious than she had meant.

Inuyasha turned from her slowly his amber eyes fixed on the starless sky above.

He knew this was bound to come up eventually he just didn't figure it would be this soon.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked his amber eyes still glowing ahead to the empty abyss above them.

Kagome breathed deeply trying to gather her jilting nerves "Yes" She whispered.

"Honestly, I'm afraid" His tone filled with sincerity and truth not even a hint of deception seeping through.

"Afraid?" Kagome thought out loud, what could he possibly be afraid of?

She had seen him battle some of the most heinous monstrous demons without so much as a hint of fear and now she was suppose to believe a little thing like deepening their relationship frightened him.

"Kagome, the only person I was ever with in that way died" He paused a flash of something almost ghostly gleaming across his amber gaze.

Kagome felt her chest tighten at the mention of the unnamed priestess, it had been so long since either of them had mentioned her Kagome had almost pushed her entire existence into the far corners of her subconscious.

Kagome felt her hands ball into her palm even now just mentioning her brought with it the lingering hurt it always had.

Maybe that is why Inuyasha had always been careful not to mention her in her presence, he knew the secret damage it caused.

"I just, I don't want to go through that again" He whispered his gleaming orbs falling on her silent form.

Kagome was speechless she didn't know what to say after absorbing such heavy words like that.

All her carefully thought out responses scattering into a million unrecognizable pieces leaving her helpless.

What could she say in her defense? Nothing absolutely nothing, even after a certain priestess demise her presence still haunted their relationship like a nameless phantom.

Sometimes Kagome feared Inuyasha's heart would never fully heal from the gaping hole she had left behind. A hole no matter how much she tried she knew she could never completely fill.

Him saying what he just had, made her unknown efforts seem all the more futile.

To say this was hard to bare was a server underestimate, and it made her see something difficult as it was clearly.

Inuyasha loved her sure, but not enough to get that attached, that emotionally connected.

Maybe because it was the little part of himself that only Kikyo had, and he wanted to hold onto that just awhile longer.

Kagome felt the threat of tears sting at her eyes she couldn't bare to let Inuyasha see how much his words had upset her.

"I see" She whispered slowly climbing to her feet hoping to not give away her distress.

Inuyasha looked up at her fear his words had unknowingly hurt her more than he first realized.

"Don't go" He asked trying his best to sound sincere.

"No" Kagome shook her head forcing her bangs to cover her bleared vision.

"I think we've said enough alright?" She shot back turning away from him making him realize she wouldn't be persuaded to stay at his side longer than she had to.

She waited until she took the first marching step forward away from him before she allowed the fresh streams of stress filled tears to fall down her heated cheek.

"I'll see you in a few months" She whispered down at herself her voice dying on the increasing wind fast approaching.

"Kagome!" She heard him call after her but she couldn't stand to be near him, not right now, not when she was so venerable, so hurt.

She had seen this separation as a curse an unwanted strain on their already strained relationship but now it was so much more than that.

Maybe it was a blessing for both their sides, for her to forcefully grow some much needed lasting patience and for him to hopefully see how much he needed her.

Either way this winter was going to be unforgettable, for better or worse.

* * *

**Cut short again! Dang you see the chapters feel so close net and well put together until I get them down on the computer than they are way to long and I am forced to break them up, like this chapter!**

**Oh well I will start working on the next update as soon as I can but for now I really hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**Oh and before I forget just a slight author note the new character "Roiyaru" I didn't just pull him out of thin air he is not my personal OC he was actually featured in an episode of Inuyasha Episode 102.**

**He was a member if Ayame's grandfathers pack who helped her escape from the "Band of Seven" I thought he would be a nice addition to the story, however I did give him a name since he didn't say his during the episode.**

**Also another note I in no way condone Kou/Aya I hate this couple! But, you cant really just have Kouga never touch his mate after all it wouldn't be in character of him, no matter how much I dislike it!**

**See ya Soon**


	2. Collide

**Back again for chapter two? More than glad to have you all! Hopefully the wait wasn't too long, if it was I would be shocked :3**

**Now on a different note I have to get a little bit of venting off my chest, I have been wanting to read a good Kouga/Kagome fanfiction for some time now, and I can't seem to find one without the exact same storyline basis!**

**It's always Kagome sees Inu with Kikyo and runs off to Kouga, granted there are some pretty damn good stories out there who have used this plot but I really think it is overly used! Come on! Give me so new material please! So if anyone has a good Kou/Kag fanfiction they would like to recommend I'm all ears! I really do like to read on the occasion instead of typing *sigh***

**Now on with the update, hope you all enjoy!**

**Note For Review's:**

**Someones Desire - So happy to have you onboard for another hopefully long story! Your support means a lot and I hope I continue to keep you entertained!**

**Kouga's Older Woman - Thank you so much can't express how much your constant reviews mean to me! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**FireDragon456 - Thank you so much I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Kougakit - Thanks so much I really try to do be as descriptive as I can, enjoy the update! :D**

**Chapter Two**

**Collide**

* * *

A faint chill hung in the crisp air wafting its way through boundless hillsides on the outskirts of the not to distant village.

The unexpected cooler change in the mid day breeze slithering its way into the thick material of Kagome's kimono making her shiver slightly.

Autumn was fast fading into the grasp of winter any day now should be the first snow fall, a day Kagome dreaded facing alone.

Only a day had passed since Inuyasha's departure and she felt just as empty as the moment he left unapologetically.

Kagome didn't know what was worse the fact that she hadn't had the guts to face him after their argument or that she had allowed him to leave to the north without a single goodbye.

She regretted that decision greatly now but it was too late to change anything, he was gods know how many miles away with only Miroku and the young northern village boy as company.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest wanting desperately to block out the awful feeling churning inside her, a combination of guilt and longing eating away at her silently.

Longing being the more potent of the two poisons, fight aside she missed Inuyasha more than words could say.

Having him leave the way he had only seasoned her turmoil with regret.

Now she was stuck with the punishment of her choices having to face the entire winter without him, she was now completely alone.

"Mind if I join you?" A soft voice asked from beside her.

Kagome looked up to see a pair of brown orbs that much matched her own staring back down at her.

"Sango" Kagome whispered in surprise, the demon slayer only smiled politely back at her.

Kagome shook her head forgetting herself for a moment now realizing Sango still awaited her permission.

"No, go ahead" Kagome smiled more than happy for the company to soothe her all but consuming loneliness.

Sango took a gentle seat at her friends side her soft eyes staring ahead solemnly.

Kagome looked at her dear friend than to her side noticing her three usual shadows were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the kids?" Kagome asked a bit saddened not to see her some what adopted nieces and nephew falling over themselves to join them.

Their carefree laughter and constant questioning about everything in the world would have been a nice distraction in this depressing time.

"With Kaede, they wanted to help her mix the vegetables for dinner" Sango smiled remembering the look on her daughters face as they examined every strange food they came into contact with.

Kagome laughed at the thought, Kaede must have been overwhelmed to have such rambunctious children fill her small house.

Thinking about the children helper ease her distracted train of regret filled thoughts but she had a feeling her eyes betrayed her secret.

Only when Sango's questioned voice reached her ears did she realize they had.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked lowly.

Kagome felt her partial smile melt away as she looked at her dear friend still staring at her awaiting an answer.

She wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question, had she really given so much away with a single glance? Was she that transparent?

"I mean about Inuyasha leaving, yesterday you two seemed a little-" Sango paused remembering how worried she had felt that Kagome hadn't come to say any departing words to Inuyasha before he and Miroku set off.

It had been unlike either of them to be so ominously quiet, seeing as neither of them had volunteered to offer up an explanation it only made her unease grow.

Kagome shook her head trying her best to give her version of the story without betraying to many unnecessary details.

"It's nothing, we just had a fight" Kagome replied hurriedly wondering if she had chosen the right words.

A fight seemed so much of a lesser word than what had occurred between her and Inuyasha the previous night.

"He picked a fight with you at a time like that?" Sango asked appalled at the gall of the absent half demon.

Inuyasha had always been a little overbearing but to have a disagreement the night before he would have to depart for an unknown amount of months seemed ridiculously upsetting.

He should have done all he could to reassure Kagome that the time they spent apart wouldn't be that difficult, like Miroku had with her.

Kagome felt her heart flutter at the clear aggravation in her friends aggressive tone.

She hadn't meant to make Inuyasha seem like the bad guy, even if he was partly at fault she didn't want anyone to think less of him, especially since he wasn't here to defend himself.

"No!" Kagome began in a panicked squeak "I mean, it was kind of my fault too, its-" Kagome sighed heavily explaining herself was even more confusing than she first realize.

"It's complicated" She finally forced out hoping her simple statement might be enough to satisfy her concerned friend.

"Kagome-" Sango whispered unsure if she should ask any further question, Kagome was clearly a jumbled mess of emotions and she didn't want to make it worse.

"So what about you? Miroku leaving can't be easy on you?" Kagome asked trying to break the growing tension between them knowing chatting about the distant monk would be a much lighter change in topic.

"I'm fine" Sango replied confidentially with a small smile "I really don't have time to think about it, being so busy with the kids and all" She reassured her.

It was the truth being here with Kagome was the closet thing she had gotten to a break since her third child was born, it was a nice reprieve.

"Its nice just to have breather" She admitted with an exhausted smile, the life of a mother was never an easy one.

Kagome smiled back slightly envious of Sango, having three total depended people would make her time to think almost impossible it was a hidden blessing.

Still Kagome didn't have that luxury, all she had was her thoughts to comfort her when the village was at peace.

"Kagome" Sango started evenly her brown eyes fixed on her silent friend.

"Hum?" Kagome asked staring back at the still concerned demon slayer.

Steadily Sango placed a soft hand on Kagome's shoulder reassuringly before speaking.

"No matter what happens, I'm always here for you if you need to talk" She smiled sincerely.

Kagome absorbed her tender words like the comforting warmth they were she leaned forward wrapping her arms around Sango in a grateful hug, no one could possibly ask for a better more understanding friend.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome whispered gratefully.

Sango hugged her dear friend back knowing her message had sunk in, Kagome was basically her sister and anything she needed consideration or comfort on she wanted to be there to help.

Then as the two pulled apart the faint sound of a crying toddler could be heard in the not to far of distance.

Kagome looked over the hill side where the small sound had traveled from, Sango merely bowed her head in reluctance.

"I guess that's my sign to should head back" She sighed knowing the faint cry better than anyone ever could.

Kagome smiled apologetically sorry for Sango's seemingly never ending plight.

Sango climbed to her feet turning back towards the village staring ahead blankly, undoubtedly seeing her son approaching over the hill with the elderly priestess who had undoubtedly reached her babysitting limit.

"Will you be alright out here alone?" Sango asked down at her still sitting friend.

Kagome nodded "I'm fine" She promised.

"Alright I will see you back in the village" She smiled before heading down the hill side eager to greet the approaching priestess.

Kagome sighed watched her best friend depart from the hills back to the village now returning her to her earlier isolation. Even though she was now once again alone she felt much more comforted than she did before.

Sango's words had done an amazing job making her feel comforted, she really was an amazing friend.

Slowly Kagome lifted her head up to the graying sky only now noticing how fast the cold weather was approaching.

Winter was undoubtedly near but unlike before she now knew she wouldn't have to face it alone.

* * *

The light crunching of snow was the only constant dismal sound echoing off the stone walls of the over hanging cliff.

Huddled footsteps the source of the low muffled melody as the small group of wolf demons marched on.

Kouga's fierce gaze was fixed ahead on the unfamiliar route as Roiyaru and his disciples led the way further along the mountain path.

The northern territory had been hit hard from the previous snow storms he and the others had so narrowly missed.

It had been several days since they left the comfort of the eastern caves to journey to what Kouga considered a foreign land.

Even though he and Ayame had been mated for several years Kouga had never taken it upon himself to visit the north often.

He hadn't seen the need to, knowing he had an entire mountain of his own to look after and provide for, a duty that had now fallen on Ginta and Hakkaku.

He could still see the look of reluctance and dread on both their faces as he said his farewells to them, he secretly prayed the two knuckled head could handle such a demanding task without him.

Then again he hadn't been left with a lot of choices since learning of Ayame's grandfathers health.

Kouga sighed heavily this was going to be difficult on both their sides especially since the pass below where they currently stood was almost completely swallowed with snow.

Kouga peered down from the narrow path carved into the cliff side to the sheer drop below nothing but a frozen rock face covered by jagged ice packed snow.

One more snow storm would make sure the pass closed completely for the winter much to Kouga's secret contempt.

"We are lucky we left when we did, the pass will soon be closed over" Roiyaru called over his shoulder secretly sensing Kouga's observation.

No surprise he was taking in the sights being from the east such arctic surroundings must be new to him, winter was undoubtedly difficult back where his home laid, but in the north it was far worse.

Kouga shot him a glare it must have given Roiyaru secret pleasure to see Kouga so out of his element.

Back in the eastern territory Kouga knew every single rock, tree, and crevasse his mountain had to offer, but here he was a visible outsider.

Had it not been for Roiyaru's and Ayame's guidance through the countless narrow ice or stone carved paths he would have been totally lost.

Kouga huffed out a visible heated cloud of frustrated air the sooner they reached the elders den the better, he wasn't sure how much more of this smug pups company he could stand.

"I wonder how grandpa is" Ayame whispered from her permanent place at Kouga's side her saddened eyes fixed on the snow spotted route below.

"Ayame" Kouga replied he had forgotten how upset she must be returning home under these circumstances, for the past few days she had been so quiet even to him, it was unlike her to be so distant but he didn't blame her.

His pace didn't slow as he extended out his hand until he laced their fingers together tenderly.

Ayame looked up at her mate gratefully taking hold of his hand more firmly.

"I'm sure the elder is fine, old or not he's tough as they come so don't worry" He reassured her his blue orbs still fixed ahead on the slightly winding pass forward.

Ayame felt a small smile spread over her lips he always knew just what to say to make her feel more secure.

Then before she could express her gratitude further into words the constant footsteps ahead ceased making them stop as well in partial confusion.

Ayame's jade eyes shifted forward as she felt Kouga's tender grip on her hand slip away, her gaze fixing on Roiyaru who stood ahead of each of them motionless.

"Roiyaru?" She asked unsure of what made him halt the entire group.

Kouga shared her gaze but for a whole different reason, apparently she hadn't noticed it yet but something had turned severely amiss within a few steps.

The once clear mountain air shifted into something darker, something dangerous.

He was more than willingly to admit his surprise in noticing the pup had realized it as well, why else would he stop them on such a vulnerable position on the cliff side.

Kouga's eyes shifted uneasily back and forth trying to locate the source of the invading ominous scent.

"Something's not right" Roiyaru finally admitted to his gawking comrades as well as Ayame.

Slowly he turned towards Kouga who had the same look of alarm on his tense face, instantly knowing the eastern leader felt the change in the air as well.

Then suddenly the cliff wall that so narrowly hung to the path they currently stood upon began to shift and crack unknown tremors rocking through the stone face until it began to crumble apart.

The wall so close beside them shoved alarmingly before breaking stone launched outward revealing a monstrous creature.

Kouga wrapped a strong arm around Ayame's waist before leaping forward dodging the shrapnel of the exploding stone.

Skillfully he landed before the remainder of the group making sure to shove Ayame behind him in the safety of his shadow.

Then silently they watched as the menacing creature began peeling itself from the rock face.

Revealing a giant snake like demon, once curled free on the further side of the path mere feet from were the group of now panicked wolf demons stood.

Its scaly skin cloaked in a sickening albino shade its crimson eyes fixed down below on its intended prey, only it wasn't just one pair of hunger filled eyes glaring down at them but two.

The snake demon reared its twin heads back in a striking position it's overly large fangs hanging below its gaping mouth.

"A snow serpent!" Roiyaru shouted obviously seeing this monstrous type of demon before.

"Wolfsss how delicious!" One of the heads hissed in delight "We sssshall devour each of you alive!" The other chimed in cocky victory.

Then it launched forward its massive mouth open and waiting to consume anything unlucky enough to be in its path!

Kouga kicked off the stone path flying upwards into the air forcing the snake's head to crash into the rock below missing its desired target receiving nothing but a mouth full of ruble and snow.

The other head of the serpent followed suit its gleaming fangs eager to sink into the still unsettled wolf demon.

Kouga shifted in mid air delivering a brutal kick to the serpent unsuspecting face making it slam into the cliff side.

A sickening sound of bone crushing against rock echoing out loudly as a tremor rocked through the stone face making fresh snow and ice crumble down.

Kouga landed directly between the parting of the two immobile heads before his eyes fixed back on the gawking group still huddled together.

"Roiyaru! Get everyone out of here!" He ordered knowing the path below them was far to narrow to fight a full scale battle without risking casualties.

Purposely defying Kouga's request Roiyaru charged forward his drawn sword now in his firm grasp.

"I'm not running!" He barked back infuriated at the thought of abandoning his territorial path to such a demon.

Who was Kouga to order him around? He was a foreigner here nothing more!

"Fool!" Kouga roared watching as Roiyaru blindly charged forward towards the faintly immobile head that had so narrowly missed Kouga before.

The head sprung to life striking at Roiyaru who managed to jilt to one side barely missing the almost fatal attack!

He launched himself forward stabbing the blade of his sword all the way to the hilt as it pierced the serpents thick scale covered hide!

Fresh blood spurting out from the newly made wound making the serpents injured head rear back in seething pain.

Roiyaru unknowingly was far to closes to the serpent to escape its jerking motion its massive thick body jarring to the side tossing him into the air weightlessly.

Roiyaru felt the air flush from his lungs as he once again made contact with solid mass, his now limb body slamming back first into the cliff side making him gasp in pain!

"Roiyaru!" Ayame called rushing to her now motionless friends side as he slid down the cliff, back onto the waiting blood spotted path.

Ayame fell to her knees by his side watching as he tried desperately to regain his stolen breath.

The second head reared back its mouth once again open and gaping for vengeance as it launched itself two the huddle couple.

"Pathetic beassst! I'll tear you apart!" It vowed its jaws parted unbelievably wide in effort to devour them both in a single gulp.

Ayame reached into her fiery hair pulling free her iris instantly the flower morphing into a dangerous point as she prepared to defend herself!

"Ayame!" Kouga boomed wrapping his entire torso around the mid end of the serpent in an inescapable suffocating embrace.

Inhumanly he brutally lifted the massive snake demon from the path slinging its entire body over his shoulder and onto the further side of the cliff forcing it away from all the others!

Kouga eyed the squirming monster as it slithered from his iron grip now both furious heads fixed on him and him alone!

"Get out of here! Now!" Kouga roared over his shoulder his fierce eyes fixed on his battle ready mate.

Ayame shook her head instantly in protest "I wont leave you!" She vowed!

The serpent forcefully recoiled from its ordeal its uninjured head launching downward at the wolf demon it now desired above all others!

Kouga leapt into the air effortlessly missing the demons massive opening once again only to be caught off guard by its second head aiming directly at him as well.

A throat ripping howl of pain erupted from him as he felt the demon serpents fangs sink into his unprotected right shoulder, instantly tearing flesh giving way to a fresh crimson spray of blood!

The demon serpent slammed him against rock face pinning Kouga helplessly against the ice sheeted stone.

Its fangs sinking deeper into his heated flesh making him cry out in agony! As an acid like substance began pouring from the snakes mouth and into his flesh making it feel as if he was being burned alive!

"Kouga!" Ayame cried running from her place at Roiyaru side to her bound mate desperate to free him from the merciless attack he was enduring.

"Let go of me!" Kouga growled low and deadly as he lifted his free arm raising his claws until he tore at the flesh of the serpents exposed eye!

The serpent instantly released its poisonous grasp on the fuming wolf demon with a horrid hiss of pain, allowing him to free fall dozens of feet before slamming into the stone of the path, the rock cracking dangerously thin as he made contact!

Kouga clawed his way to his knees below the still thrashing snake demon watching as the ground around him began to crumble any moment the narrow path of the cliff threatened give way!

"Damn you!" The snake's other head cursed its rage filled eyes fixing on the fast apportioning female wolf demon coming to her mate's aid!

Kouga tried desperately to warn her away but only a wet animal like yelp came out from the seething pain still pulsating around his badly injured arm.

The poisonous venom the snake had injected into him now running its course making his vision blur and his body unwillingly begin to shut down!

"I'll eat you bone and all wench!" The demon snake vowed launching its massive head forward towards Ayame.

Ayame braced her dagger like iris to herself unaffected by the inescapable attack her only desire to get to her brutally injured mate!

Kouga watched helplessly as he was left unable to move unable to aid his mate in any way, his body becoming so unbelievably heavy with toxin he felt utterly paralyzed!

Then his fierce gaze fixed down to the crumbling path below him, the snake still coiled body wrapped around the same inescapable area.

He glared up at Ayame mere seconds from being taken by the accursed serpent.

Before his conscious mind could from any kind of protest he reared back his balled fist, with every last ounce of strength he could gather he slammed down onto the cracking path!

A wave of demonic energy surged though the stone making it pulsate with an indescribable power!

Instantly the rock gave way crumbling into powder like ruble beneath him! The serpent as well as his injured form quickly began to be swallowed by the now tumbling avalanche of snow and stone!

Kouga watched calmly through blurred eyes at Ayame who ran desperately towards him, her jade eyes wide filled with overwhelming terror, he knew she would never reach him in time.

Then the solid plain vanished below him sucking him down into the waiting black abyss.

Only his name from Ayame's horror filled voiced reached him one last time through the darkness, then nothing but the chaotic melody of screams and colliding ice.

Kouga closed his heavy eyes as he felt himself fall into the unknown, fall into the sheer oblivion.

"Kouga!" Ayame screamed at the now gaping hole of the path her body leaping forward preparing to follow after her mate into the flurry of stone and ice!

"Ayame! No!" Roiyaru's arms coiled around her stopping her from following through with her desperate thought halting her mere inches from the still roaring avalanche!

Ayame thrashed against him in defiance fresh tears falling from her panicked jade eyes as she screamed into the consuming cold winters air.

"_Kouga_!"

* * *

Frost thick air invaded mercilessly through the visible seams and cracks of the aged hut acting as the silent trio of huddle forms only shelter.

After traveling for countless days relentlessly to reach the northern territory Inuyasha and Miroku had finally breached the border of the Shikai pass just two days passed.

Only now on this night had they found a relatively decent place to rest while the fast approaching blizzard outside raged on.

It wasn't the most extravagant of shelters but it had four standing walls to block out the frigid wind which was good enough for them.

Miroku sat silently as close to the dying fire as he could manage while Inuyasha braced in his usual position in the far corner, his amber eyes fixed on the huddle form of the village boy shivering in his sleep on the opposite side of the room.

No surprise the kid was struggling to keep warm, weather like this was taking its toll on each of them including him.

He refused to show it but on the inside he was freezing just as they were.

Inuyasha tightened his crossed arms around his chest, to think he could have been back home in the warmth of Kaede's hut with Kagome sleeping silently at his side.

Not that she would want him sleeping by her side mind you after their little disagreement the night before he had departed.

Inuyasha shook the memory from his mind he didn't want to think about such things right now, it would do little good seeing as he was hundreds of miles away.

Then the small sound of Miroku sneezing broke him free of his fast depressing thoughts.

He raised a dark brow at the shuddering monk.

"You're not getting sick are ya?" He asked more annoyance in his voice than concern.

"N-No, I'm fine" Miroku shook his head slowly while chattering a response.

Inuyasha leaned back further against the wall he knew it would have been better if the monk had stayed behind.

One human was bad enough but two tagging along was just making this journey all the more exhausting.

"Yeah well you better not die on me, I'm not dragging your lecherous corpse back to Sango" He snapped thinking briefly what kind of hell he would be facing if he let Miroku die while in his unwanted care.

"Lecherous?" Miroku asked in defense he hadn't done a single mischievous thing to earn such a title, yet.

"Why else would you come with me? Sango was right on the money, you just wanted to see some fresh new village girls" Inuyasha snorted knowing the shivering monk had ogled almost every girl back in Kaede's village despite the constant thrashings from his fuming wife.

"And I hope their worth it" Miroku sighed down at the small flickering flames before him, not bothering with his innocent act any longer than he had to.

Coming to this place had been a costly mistake right now he could be warm in bed with his lovely wife and children instead he was freezing in a half formed shack with a half demon and a young boy.

But it had been for more reasons than the glaring dog demon gave him credit for, he could tell the moment they entered this foreign territory that a strong demonic presence was lingering around this area.

Just a few days ago they had witnessed an ominous avalanche on the high peaks of the far off mountains, no doubt sealing the pass they had so narrowly managed to slip through.

The village boy had told them that though uncommon avalanches were not unheard of along the mountains, so they had seen no reason to investigative further.

"I just hope this Yokobue is worth coming all this way" Inuyasha sighed his breath visible from the invading cold.

Inuyasha didn't enjoy the drug out journey at all but the thought of fighting a worthy adversary seemed amusing.

After the defeat of Naraku, he hadn't come across a single demon that posed a great threat, only weaker demons he could pick off in one attack seemed to be in great supply around the village.

It got tiring at times but maybe this new demon would be more of a wanted challenge.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the thought demon aside the journey to the village wasn't over yet and they still had an entire winter to wait out.

He scooted closer to the now faintly blazing fire his cold hands open to receive any warmth the small flames could provide.

His only secret hope was that his family was faring better than the three of them, that was all he truly cared for.

Then with a lasting whisper of more frost bitten air the flames dancing before him painfully slow died out.

* * *

The morning air was crisp with a lingering cold, heavy snow reaming firmly in place along the frozen dirt pathways even though the sun hung brightly overhead.

It was a welcomed sight after such a raging blizzard the village had endured the previous night.

Kagome felt the lasting snow begin to melt under her now socked feet as she remained in place firmly before a familiar hut opening.

She smiled politely as she handed a bag of mixed herbs to the slightly aged woman standing before in the small door opening.

The elderly woman took them gratefully with a thankful bow secretly praying happily she had such a caring priestess to watch over her in this dreary time.

Kagome released the bag of rooted remedy's knowing she had just completed another task set upon her from Kaede.

Since the first snow fall a few days ago winter had hit the village full force making several villagers like the one she currently stood before feel ill due to the shift in weather.

She had handed out countless bags of the exact mixture to other people lined along the village only this time she had been provided company.

Mi and Sa had begged Sango for the chance to observe Kagome for the day joining her for every stop she was assigned to make.

Now there the two gawking twins stood pinned to each of her sides both holding handfuls of her red hakama for comfort since they were still a bit alarmed by strangers.

"Now remember to boil the leaves twice" Kagome smiled making sure the elder woman recalled the proper way to drink her herbal medicine.

"Of course, thank you so much my lady" The elder woman announced happily once again bowing slightly before the youthful priestess.

Kagome laughed a bit unnerved by the gesture, being called 'my lady' was over gratitude enough but bowing was uncalled for.

She didn't see herself as the savoir all the villagers did, if anything she saw herself as their equal a simple human trying to get by in a sometimes harsh world.

Still she didn't want to appear rude so she forced herself to bow back all the while with a reassuring smile before turning away from the now prepared village woman.

"Well now, should we head back?" Kagome asked down at the two small girls staring up at her in wonder.

More at ease they grabbed at her open hands being careful to pull each one to themselves as they walked forward up the snow spotted roadway.

Kagome took the gesture sweetly retuning their hand holding with a smile as they continued ahead.

It was nice to have time with the two rambunctious children it kept her mind preoccupied from thinking about a certain amber eyes half demon.

Not to mention Sango was probably happy to have the partial alone time to herself as well.

Then slowly she felt Mi on her left side begin to halt in her constant pace.

"Aunt Kagome look a bunny!" She chimed in amazement her large eyes fixed across the frozen water preserved fields where the forest thickly began.

There just a few feet from the underbrush a winter coated rabbit sat nuzzled close to the overgrowth.

"It's white!" Sa mused her high pitched voice making the rabbit look up in slight alert.

Kagome smiled down at the gawking children, they were almost indescribably adorable.

"I see it" Kagome smiled wishing she could bring them closer but venturing so close to the outside of the village probably wasn't the wisest of ideas during this scarce season.

"Lady Kagome!" A voice suddenly chimed from behind the three of them.

Kagome turned slightly to peer over her shoulder only to see the elder woman from before calling out to her, undoubtedly having more questions about her medicinal cure.

Kagome sighed heavily there was no point in dragging the girls back to the door frame making them once again uncomfortable seeing as it was only a few steps away.

Slowly she peered down at the already staring twins their eyes wide with questioning.

"Stay right here okay?" She smiled down at them reassuringly watching as they nodded in agreement before she headed back to the waiting villager.

Once she was a noticeable distant away from the two mischievous children, they shared an equal look to each other than to the rabbit still eating away at the unfrozen greenery.

Stealthily they tiptoed ahead careful to avoid the piles of loose snow so not to crunch it and give away their intentions.

Then once free of the powder like substance they sprinted forward towards the unsuspecting rabbit.

The snow colored creature turned towards the loudly approaching twins before its beady eyes widened with panic.

Fearfully it shot back into the underbrush vanishing from sight but the twins had no intention on giving up.

Unknowingly they launched themselves into the hidden path of the thickening woods in hot pursuit of the long gone creature.

The carved paths of the village vanishing into snow covered forest floor the once thick overhanging trees bare from the lingering frost.

Mi sprinted forward with Sa close to her side running blindly forward childishly until she felt a hidden blunt buried tree limb send her flying face first into the snow.

Sa instantly came to an abrupt stop watching as her sister slid across the hidden dirt and ice.

She couldn't help but erupt with loud laughter at the sight of Mi clawing her way back to a sitting position her smooth face now covered in unknown forest muck.

"It's not funny Sa!" Mi snapped angry at her sisters with embarrassment.

She scooped up a handful of undisturbed snow packing it into a small ball preparing to deliver a punishing blow to her sibling, until she watched a look of sheer horror spread over her face.

Mi felt confused by her sisters sudden change in fear but then she turned to see what her eyes were so forcefully fixed on.

There perched only a few feet from where the two of them stood was a massive bird like creature.

Its beady flat eyes positioned between a jagged overhanging beak its large snow spotted feathers tucked to its side.

Its blue shaded razor like claws clenched to the icy branch it sat upon.

"Hum human children, what a nice meal" The bird demon crowed bracing its dagger like feet further apart preparing for flight.

Mi turned from the horrid creature back to her paralyzed sister fearfully she charged forward towards her.

Instantly the two now trembling children held onto one another each falling to the snow in a helpless position.

"I'll devour you alive!" The bird roared soaring downward large ice shards falling freely from the bare branch as it did so.

Its massive claws fixed on the embracing children eager to sink its cracked beak into their tender youthful flesh.

The girls cried against one another desperately calling out for their mother or any form of savior but their small voices were covered by an even louder roar of something unknown.

They awaited the pain of the demon bird undoubtedly ready to devour each of them but nothing came.

Then a horrid crow of pain rang out forcing them to open their youthful tear filled eyes.

Instantly they watched as the once leering demon bird was torn apart with the swipe of powerful claws sending a spray of feathers and fast dissolving crystallized meat flying outward.

The remained of the once intact bird hit the snow loudly fragmented pieces of the beast landing widely around the still embracing twins.

Both Mi and Sa looked up to the new figure standing before them unknowing if this new person had saved them intentionally or not.

Standing a few feet ahead of them was a tall bronze skinned wolf demon.

His right arm limp at his side dried darken blood stained along his skin running the length of limb. His left arm flexed with strain from the damage it had just inflected on the now dead bird demon.

His legs braced apart but his knees turned inwardly as if threatening to buckle at any given moment.

His raven hair loosely held in place by a fur band the rest wild and tangled around him unruly.

Countless scrapes and cuts lined along every visible inch of his tan skin, his head was bowed seemingly heavy with exhaustion not allowing their large eyes a glimpse of his face.

"M-Mi" Sa whispered down at her still clinging sister in unease unsure of what they should do now.

Then as if her small words had alerted the unknown demon he slowly peered up at the two of them.

His blue eyes narrow with strain his breath coming out in large heated clouds of clear exhaustion.

The twins instantly tensed in fear unsure of the strange demons intentions.

Before either of them could react further the wolf's legs buckled sending him face first into the waiting snow.

Mi and Sa watched paralyzed as the unknown wolf lost consciousness before them.

"I-Is h-he?" Mi asked not daring to release her sibling in clear fear.

"Mi! Sa!" A familiar panicked filled voice echoed through the bare trees causing them both to look away from the motionless wolf demon.

Kagome came bursting through the remaining greenery of the undergrowth her eyes wide with fear at the sheer sight of them.

She rushed to their sides before falling to her knees instantly the girls launched into her open arms finally releasing the tears they partially held in relief.

"Are you two alright?! What were you thinking?! I told you to stay put?!" She scolded but embraced them back tenderly so overcome with relief to see they were unhurt.

She swore she hadn't taken a breath since turning away from the elder village woman to see Mi and Sa had vanished.

An overwhelming amount of fear filled thoughts consuming her all about what the horrid possibilities could have been should something have happen to them.

"Aunt Kagome" Mi sniffed away her fresh tears pulling back only enough to stare up at the worried face of their adoptive aunt.

"A mean bird tried to eat me and Sa!" She finished wiping her kimono sleeve across her smudged face.

"Y-Yeah but the wolf man saved us!" Sa cried looking over to the still motionless demon.

"Wolf man?" Kagome asked confused by the strange choice of words the girls had chosen.

She turned to look at the scattered remains of the former demon bird than to the seemingly lifeless body of the unknown form laying motionless mere feet away.

Carefully she stood up making sure to push Mi and Sa into her shadow incase of any lasting danger.

Edgily she walked forward the snow crunching lightly under her feet her spiritual power rampaging through her body in heighten alert, as she drew closer.

Then for the first time a clear view of the man like demon became visible, bronze skinned wrapped in dark furs draped with raven locks.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat "No, it couldn't be-" She whispered in disbelief not sure if she felt more at ease or more alarmed.

Gently she went to her knees beside the unknown demon carefully pulling his slumped shoulder over to reveal his face.

A shocked gasp escaped her parted lips at the sight of him, it was him this wasn't some sort of demon trickery!

"Kouga?" She asked completely bewildered at what had drove Kouga so far as to come to their village.

Then the sight of his badly injured arm snapped her back to reality and out of her questioning train of thought.

"Oh no!" The wound was unlike anything she had every seen before, it was deep and no doubt infected from exposure, just how long had Kouga been out here in the wilderness alone?

"Mi! Sa! Go get your mother and Kaede!" She shouted to the gawking twins knowing if they headed directly back to the village they would be find.

She hadn't sensed any demons near by besides the one she currently knelt beside.

"O-Okay" The chimed in clear worry before clumsily getting to their feet and running back towards the waiting village.

Once they vanished back into the underbrush Kagome's gaze retuned to the helpless wolf laying before her.

Carefully Kagome pulled Kouga slightly upward until his head rested in her folded lap, his skin tightened as soft grunt like noise slipped passed his lips.

It was clear he was unconscious but this simple movement gave her hope he was still coherent.

"Kouga? Can you hear me?" She asked down at him her soft hands swiping the matted hair of his bangs aside so she could see his face clearly.

Her warm palms rested on his cheek tenderly trying to give him any form of warmth she could, feeling under her touch his skin was freezing.

His face tightened again as if trying to force himself awake, Kagome held him a bit tighter trying to stop it.

If anything he needed rest and lost of it of course after he received desperately needed medical attention.

"Don't try and move" She whispered down at him fearing if he did his wound would expand more than it already had.

"It's okay, your going to be alright now" She soothed trying to reassure him hoping that somehow he could hear her concerned words.

Softly Kouga fought through the darkness only enough to turn himself more against her, his now heated cheek nuzzling further into her palm.

Kagome grasped him calmly her eyes flooded with concern and confusion.

"Kouga" She sighed so unsure of what could have accrued to him to cause this much damage.

"What on earth happened to you?" She whispered her voice carrying softly on the now freezing wind.

* * *

**Now were getting some where finally reaching an interesting point, originally this chapter was suppose to be part of the previous chapter but it had to get cropped in order not to be overly long.**

**So apologize if this chapter was bit on the short side but all to make room for an even longer chapter next update!**

**A slight authors note the twin characters Mi & Sa as you know are not my Oc's but original character from the Inuyasha series. Though I do not know their original names so I just decided to use the first beginnings of their parents names :d**

**So I hope you enjoyed the update and look forward to more to come!**

**See ya Soon!**


	3. Trapped

**New chapter up and ready to be criticized or praised, all my other fictions have been under heavy fire for grammar related issues and yes I openly admit I have them, but I do think I am getting better with time as they say practice makes perfect!**

**So on with the update I hope you all enjoy the story so far and continue to leave me plenty of motivating reviews it's the only thing that makes my lazy butt update, that and fanart *hint hint***

**Speaking of fanart I actually wrote the beginning of this chapter about two years ago as a teaser for my dear friend Keelia and her wonderful Kou/Kag drawings but I did go back and heavily modify it, more detail that it desperately needed lol But I hope she as well of all of you like it all the same so enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**WeepingLilac - I actually have already read two of those but thanks so much for the others I need a good Kou/Kag charge!**

**Guest - Thanks so much**

**Kagome-sono-jamakusai-miko - Thanks so much hope you enjoy the update!**

**Kouga's older woman - So happy to have you on board for another fanfic I hope I still always have your support!**

**WolfPrinceKouga - As you probably well know I despise Ayame so there is good reason she is never in my fan fictions lol as for the explanation to Kouga finding his way to Kagome I do have explanation in mind but I just wasn't able to fit it into this chapter but it will be in future updates don't worry! And thanks so much for the story references I have read about half of those but there are some on there I haven't yet so I will be enjoying them soon thanks so much for the review and I hope to see more!**

**Nessa - Thanks so much enjoy the update!**

**Someone's Desire - So happy you like the new chapter I cant wait to see more reviews from you in future and of course more fanart!**

**Anonymous - Continued hope you enjoy!**

**M - Enjoy the update thanks so much for the review!**

**Guest - Yay I love when my DA community love my fan fictions hope to see more reviews from you!**

**Chapter Three**

**Trapped**

* * *

A hazy blur loomed over incoherent vision, distorted images beginning to fade in then out of struggling sight.

Bleary blue eyes began to part incredibly slowly forcing through the cloud of grasping slumber.

An unknown image of a wooden ceiling the first partial sight capable of being faintly seen.

"Wh-Where am I?" Kouga whispered dryly his voice sounding pathetically weak to his own ears.

His clouded thoughts were in utter disarray, lapses in time consuming what little coherent fragments of his memory he could form.

Realizing remembrance was currently out of the question he opted for option too, scanning his surroundings.

Gently as he could he slid his surprisingly soar left arm up trying to adjust his angle so he could sit up.

He instantly regretted that decision a sharp stabbing jolt of pain shooting thorough his now throbbing right shoulder.

Kouga grunted through bared fangs as he was sent helplessly back first onto his current resting spot.

His memory was shot and apparently so was his badly pulsating body, he hadn't noticed until now but seeing as he was now firmly out of the grip of sleep he realized his entire body throbbed with a lasting pain.

Almost every single muscle of his hidden form felt like it had been stretched and ripped beyond capable repair.

What the hell had happened to him? Why couldn't he remember anything? It was all black, every single detail of his recent experiences prior to the current pain was absent, just gone.

More careful than before he lifted his left arm quick to remember his right arm was currently out of commission, gently he ran a calm hand through his raven locks feeling his secretly pounding skull.

He grunted in aggravation, it wasn't a mystery anymore why he was having trouble remembering a single thing.

His head was riddled with well hidden lumps and undeveloped bruises, he instantly considered himself lucky he could even remember his own name.

He rested the back of his palm against his forehead grateful for the heat it provided from under his bronze skin.

Surprisingly even with the lasting pain convulsing all through his body he felt almost comfortable.

Carefully he lifted his hand to run it along the lining of the fabric like material he laid on, it was soft definitely not straw or ground which he was use to sleeping on, it felt warm cozy almost.

Only then did he notice he could feel the entire warmth of this somewhat bed against his back and torso, instantly he realized the thick plate of his armor was missing.

Then the light tapping of approaching footsteps followed by the rustling of something unknown caused him to snap from his questioning thoughts.

Kouga's still heavily blurry vision fixed on the slightly curved figure looming in the door frame a few feet away.

He forcefully narrowed his gaze trying to focus as hard as he possibly could, desperate to know who or what had dared to intrude on him in this weakened state.

Then after a few straining moments the bleary details of the form before him began to unveil.

Flowing raven hair draped over an almost seductively snug white kimono wrapped waist-high around red hakama's, was all he could faintly see.

Countless possibilities began to swarm in his already unsteady mind at who this unknown clear feminine creature could be.

Then faintly carrying through the partly open door frame mixed in with the cold winter wind was the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom as if it were spring.

"You're awake" A soothing voice chimed surprisingly happily.

Kouga felt sore chest throb unwillingly with surprise as his heart leapt into his undoubtedly cracked ribs.

"K-Kagome?" He croaked out in utter disbelief.

Kagome smiled down at the narrowed eyed wolf demon laid out helplessly before her, completely caught off guard to find him conscious but relived none the less.

It had been three whole days since finding the wounded mound that was Kouga outside the village.

Since having Kaede and Sango help her drag him into the safety of their hut he hadn't done more than sleep day and night. It had worried her a lot at first but now that he was actually talking it was a welcomed weight lifted from her shoulders.

Slowly she pushed past the bamboo drape covering the hut entrance, a small pale of sloshing water tucked under her arm.

A white piece of cloth dipped into the heated liquid overhanging the rim of the bowl.

"I-I don't understand? Wh-Wha-?" Kouga tried to speak his voice cracking under the strain in his shocked tone.

Kagome quickly knelt down at the injured wolf demons side her red hakama's folding beneath her, before placing the slightly steaming pale of water aside.

"Shhh It's okay," She whispered soothingly while placing out a reassuring hand.

The fact that he was conscious was a miracle she didn't want him to push his luck by forcing himself to bellow out confusion filled statements.

"K-Kagome, where am I?" Kouga shot out if nothing else he needed to know that, he needed her to fill in at least some of the gaps in his current absent memory.

Kagome smiled down at him, he looked so tired so drained not to mention worried, not that she blamed him after what he had clearly been through.

"Your in Kaede's village, Sango and Miroku's daughters found you in the woods remember?" Kagome stated softly instantly thinking she should reword that statement seeing as it had been Kouga who had found them, found and rescued.

"Woods?" Kouga whispered dryly trying to force the image of the outside world into his throbbing mind.

Faintly he could see it through the still hazy darkness of his subconscious, dried dead trees heavy with frost from constant snow storms.

Their branches thick and bare only draped in sheeted ice below a gray sky, and something else, something tall made of stone, a cliff?

Kouga closed his heavy eyes why was he seeing these things? They didn't make any sense? Straight trees didn't grow on cliffs, he should know the eastern mountain didn't have a shred of greenery on the rocky peaks.

"Kouga, it's okay don't strain yourself" Kagome reassured trying to get him to calmly stop his clearly forceful train of thought.

Kouga peered up at her in sheer confusion thinking maybe all this was some kind of dream, a feverish senseless dream.

"Don't try so hard, it'll come back to you soon enough" Kagome smiled down at him before dipping her hands in the still steaming pale of heated water.

Carefully she rung out the thick cloth soaking in the moisture before folding it neatly in two.

Then gently she edged closer to the motionless wolf demon before she placed the heated rag on top Kouga's forehead.

Kouga eagerly allowed this, not only was the warm touch on his cool skin soothing but it helped quell his still throbbing head.

Not to mention the natural perfume coming off the priestess attired woman at his side wasn't a bad bonus.

"Kagome" Kouga whispered up at her.

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled pressing the heated rag more firmly against his skin thinking nothing of the lingering contact between them, seeing as she had done this countless times before with the ill among the village.

"Where's mutt face?" Kouga whispered noticing the permanent crimson shadow that had always been firmly attached to Kagome was missing.

Kagome's hand stopped softly dapping the rag at the question, a bit hesitant to replied.

That hadn't been a question she was expecting but then again she hadn't seen Kouga in such a long time it was no surprise he was curious as to Inuyasha's whereabouts.

Now that she thought about it, it had been some time since she laid eyes on this wolf demon had the years apart changed him? Was he still the same old Kouga she once knew?

"He's um away right now" She replied lowly hoping such a short answer would quell his brief question.

Kouga was temporarily satisfied with her response he felt far to drained to probe the issue further, after all he and the mutt had never been close he didn't really care where the half breed was.

Gently Kouga turned his head only enough to receive a clear view of the now silent woman at his side.

His vision was still a little groggy but slowly as he continued to focus on her more form took detailed shape.

He found himself completely flooded with surprise the clearer the image of her became. It had been years since he had seen her and time had defiantly benefited her for the better with noticeable changes.

Her figure had always been curvaceous but she had filled out even further with the lingering stretch of time, her feminine curves hugging her priestess attire tightly.

Even through the thick fabric he could see the mounds of her large breast hug the material tantalizingly. Her raven hair longer than it had been previously much more shiny as well hanging slightly wavy over her clothed shoulders.

Her pale skin flawless and glowing as it always had her dark brown eyes covered by thick feminine lashes, her slightly parted lips a natural darker shade of glossy pink.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered, for the briefest of moments he found himself openly jealous that the mutt had such a prize for a companion.

Then again the longer he looked he did notice something more slightly off, had Kagome always dressed identical to a shrine maiden?

No he was sure of it this current attire was new, well new to him anyways.

He couldn't recall all that clearly but from the depths of his mind he did manage to fetch a single image of the human woman previously dressed in a short green strange looking kimono.

Still it was hard to mourn the loss of her clothing when she looked so appealing in the new ones she currently wore.

"Kagome" Kouga whispered to her finally peeling his eyes away from the vivacious form of her well endowed body.

"Hum?" She asked looking down at him with a curious blink of her thick lashes.

Kouga felt a growl build in his throat as he forced his one useful arm to lift his fingers fanned openly apart as he reached upward to the now paralyzed priestess.

Ignoring the now pulsating throb of pain radiating its way through him he curled a single digit around a lone strand of her flowing raven locks playfully.

Kagome watched him frozen in place with a quickly spreading blush fanning itself over the pale skin of her heated cheeks.

"I like the new look" He smirked up at her with a coy show of his fangs.

Kagome laughed nervously, her previous question answered in an instant.

No, Kouga hadn't changed he was still the same old charmingly forward wolf he always was.

Just the way she liked him.

* * *

The silence of the heavily frozen over forest was broken with the sharp jolt of a jagged spear stabbing through the crisp air and into the bare trunk of a leafless tree.

The second the pointed edge pierced itself into the wood it shook the base hard making packed on ice and snow fall loudly to the already coated ground below.

Suddenly the roaring sequel of an over weight boar rang out only now realizing how close it had come to being skewered standing mere inches under the still slightly vibrating spear.

Instantly it turned its hove feet in the opposite direction the stabbing object had flown in from and sprinted as fast as its jiggling body would allow.

"Oh way to go Hakkaku!" Ginta boomed his already balled fist coming down hard on Hakkaku's bare head with a hard thud!

Hakkaku grabbed at his newly forming lump in aggravation as he burst from his hidden spot in the thinly reaming underbrush.

"It wasn't my fault you distracted me!" He snapped back at the still fuming wolf demon at his side.

"Please without me you would have never found that pig to begin with!" He barked emerging from the faint greenery as well his beady eyes fixed in the direction he had last seen the barley sprinting boar disappear too.

Hakkaku sighed placing his hands on his shivering calloused knees his breath in heavy visible clouds from the cold.

"Oh who are we kidding? We're not hunters!" He whined finding it difficult to even think about hunting down the probably distant pig again.

He and Ginta had left the warmth of the cave to scavenge for any kind of sustenance they could drag back to the mountain in order to feed the countless mouths waiting on them.

Luckily they had come across the now absent boar but had managed to miss it not once but twice with their spears.

This entire processes was exhausting they were incapable of doing this without help, without Kouga.

"I know" Ginta sighed in reluctance, Hakkaku was right they had never been tested like this before.

Sure he and Hakkaku could rustle up some berries or roots to sustain the both of them, but they had a whole tribe depending on the two of them now.

Kouga was in the north with Ayame and had left the entire tribe in their hands and right now they couldn't deny thinking he had made a terrible mistake.

How were they suppose to do this without him? He had always been the provider and they the loyal followers.

Now the roles were reversed and they hated every moment of it.

Ginta walked up to his still panting companion before patting him on the back slightly, even if they did hate being out here in the harsh cold they didn't have a choice.

Kouga had put his fate in them even if they were reluctant to accept it they didn't have the luxury of quitting, not now.

Winter had barely arrived and it was only going to get harder, if they had even a prayer of holding out till Kouga's return they had to keep going, stressful and hopeless as it felt.

"Come on we can still catch up to it if we hurry" He reassured before walking over to the bare tree.

Carefully he pulled the spear free with a single tug clenching the smooth pole tightly, maybe it was his turn to throw.

Hakkaku sighed before forcing himself back up straight.

"Alright" He breathed heavily, this time if Ginta missed he would be the one with a new lump forming on his head.

With a shared glance of exhaustion the two pressed on, hunger acting as their main motivation.

As far as they were concerned, winter officially sucked.

* * *

_There was only darkness, darkness and ice bone chilling freezing ice covered stone smashing against each other in a flurry of chaotic clashing._

_The sound was vibrating, sending wave after wave of pulsating pain and cold through his weakened body._

_Everything was so cold, so freezing frigid the ice the snow the stone, the scales._

_The scales? Why were there scales? Albino scales patched along crimson eyes, eyes of a snake._

_A two headed wolf eating demon snow spotted snake, drawing dangerously close with its gaping mouth wide open ready to devour all in its path._

_Even him, even Kouga._

Kouga's eyes shot open with a violent shake his breath in shallow rasp passing his slightly dry lips.

Beads of cold sweat dripping down his tense brow as he started up helplessly still partly frozen in the freezing flash of his memories coming rushing back in a sickening chill.

He blinked a few times the lasting image of the same wooden ceiling from before the only thing staring back at him motionless.

So it hadn't been a dream? He really was here in a human village after surviving that horrid ordeal with the snow serpent.

Kouga closed his eyes tightly trying to ease his uneven breath back into normal rhythm.

Apparently all it had taken was a short nap to make everything previous to his now pulsating body come flooding back.

Kouga dug his fangs into his bottom lips as he braced his one good arm to his side before applying enough pressure to hoist himself up.

A stabbing sensation shot through his torso then to his right shoulder where majority of the pain remained.

A low venom filled growl escaped his throat as he finally sat himself up the loose material of the blanket covering his half naked form falling off as he did so.

Instantly his left hand went flying to the pounding source of his muscled meeting.

The no doubt still gaping hole in his shoulder covered by thick woven bandages not allowing him to view the damage the accursed snow serpent's acid filled fangs had caused.

"Damn that overgrown worm" Kouga hissed through bared fangs cupping the wound trying to stop the constant throbbing.

His fierce eyes narrowed at the memory of that slug like creature sinking its teeth into him.

"I hope he went slowly" He seethed mentally unsure of what had become of the demon after their fall into the avalanche he had caused.

Everything previous to the ice pit had come back clearly, Roiyaru, the small group that had followed, the damn hopefully dead snake, Ayame.

Kouga paused at the last bit of his thoughts, Ayame must be terrified not knowing if he was dead or alive.

His hard eyes softened at bit in sympathy knowing there was nothing he could do.

As far as he could remember he had landed on the opposite side of the northern border, how else would he have stumbled upon Kagome?

Either way Ayame was out of his reach until spring, neither of them could change that now.

Then softly the light sound of breathing that didn't match his own caught his ear, he turned sharply to see who dwelled in the small hut along side him.

His face went from tense to surprised at the sight, Kagome sat propped up against the closest hut wall her head resting back against the wood undoubtedly uncomfortable.

Her open hands laid awkwardly in her lap over her crossed legs her mouth slightly open as she breathed heavily basically on the border of snoring.

Kouga felt a chuckle build in his throat at the sight, he didn't dare let it out knowing it would undoubtedly cause a jolting shot of pain through his injured shoulder.

Still it was undeniably amusing to see her laid out so clumsily before him, it was cute in an awkward sort of way.

Then slowly it dawned on him as he looked down at her sprawled out form the same pale as before gleaming back at him half full with now cold water.

Had she been there all this time? Even after he had unwillingly fallen back asleep she had stayed by his side? No wonder she looked utterly exhausted.

Kouga was unsure what to do it felt some how cruel to leave her in such a clearly uncomfortable state but he wasn't sure he could maneuver her to replace him into the bed he currently laid on without waking her.

Fortunately he didn't have to deliberate long before Kagome turned sharply in her sleep her head sliding down the hut wall making her snap awake instantly.

She jolted upward back into a sitting position her eyes wide open with panic and confusion her hair slightly messy from her jilting sleep.

She looked at him silently before shaking her head a few times as if trying to force herself mentally back into reality, apparently she had been sleeping just as deeply as he had moment ago.

"K-Kouga?" She asked shock clear in her tight tone.

"Oh Kouga, I'm so sorry I must have dosed off" She laughed nervously swiping a hand back through her raven locks sensing their matted state.

Clearly her memory had come flooding back just as his had moments ago.

Kouga smiled it was beyond funny to watch her so fidgety and open.

Ayame had always made sure never to do anything embarrassing in front of him like doze off or snore, she had basically become predictable in every way.

"It's alright you probably needed the rest, staying with me for so long" He smirked as she forced herself up into a more proper position.

"Yeah, I guess so" Kagome smiled edging just a bit closer towards him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay" She added glancing at his bandaged wound undoubtedly being the one who had mended it back together.

"I've had worse" Kouga reassured her knowing it couldn't have been easy seeing a wound that severe.

"Cant think of any right now but-" He added with a forced laugh not wanting her to worry any more than she obviously had.

Kagome smiled back at him it was good to see he still had his bruiting sense of humor like before, maybe he really was feeling better.

But the her unanswered questions from before still bothered her, on just how Kouga had gotten so badly hurt.

"So did anything come back to you? You're memory I mean" She adjusted slightly unsure if her question would make him strain like it had before, she hoped it wouldn't.

Kouga looked down at his one useful hand laying balled in his lap, the same hand he had used to crush the stone path that had put him in this situation.

"Yeah, I remember everything now" He replied lowly his memory flashing an unwanted vision of the snow serpent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked not wanting to push him just to satisfy her own curiosity, she could tell by the serious look on his face he had been through a lot.

"No it's alright" He reassured her with a quick glance if anyone deserved to know what had happened to him she did.

He probably would have died out there in the wilderness without her caring aid.

"We were going to the north, Ayame and me with a few others" He began remembering the stone path they had walked hand in hand on mere seconds before being attacked.

"Ayame?" Kagome asked shock mixed worry clear in her voice she hadn't even thought about her, was she alright?

The last she had heard about the female wolf demon was she and Kouga had married some time ago back in the east.

What if something terrible had happened?

"Don't worry I know she's fine" Kouga said confidently knowing Roiyaru had been right there to protect Ayame in case of any more danger.

Undoubtedly he had pushed her on to the safety of the northern mountains knowing there was nothing they could do leaping into the gaping hole he had created would have been suicide.

Then again Ayame had always been impulsive, but she wasn't foolish she would have known the best thing to do was wait until the pass thawed, however long that would take.

"Anyways we were attacked on the Shikai pass by a demon, long story short I got separated from the group and somehow ended up here" Kouga's heavy eyes narrowed only now realizing parts of his memory were still missing.

He had no clue how he had ended up in this particular village, he must have passed dozens along the way but magically he had managed to enter this one?

It didn't make sense, but he didn't feel like digging into the issue further not right now.

"The Shikai pass?" Kagome questioned her eyes wide with clear surprise.

"You've heard of it?" Kouga asked more than shocked that Kagome knew the northern boarder he had so narrowly escaped.

Kagome shook her head slightly "I only learned of it recently, a few days ago a young boy from the north traveled here to take Inuyasha back to help with a demon problem."

"He left?" Kouga felt his brow raise in utter disbelief faintly recalling asking Kagome about the mutt earlier.

Kagome bowed her head now just realizing how quickly bringing up the now distant half demon could secretly depress her.

"I cant believe the mutt left you're here alone!? For the entire winter?!" Kouga snapped his tone much sharper than he had meant it to be but he couldn't deny the sickening feeling of disgust rising in him at the thought.

What kind of man would just abandoned his woman to face a harsh season alone? Ayame was in the north yes, but that hadn't been his choice. The mutt had actually deliberately left Kagome behind to slay some demon?

The half breed was even more dumb than he first realized, what a fool.

"It wasn't really like that, I had to stay" Kagome defended knowing the village needed her not just for protection but for aiding the ill.

"The people here, they need me" She said almost proudly.

At times the life of a priestess was a strenuous one but she would have it no other way, it was nice to be needed at least by someone.

"Kagome-" Kouga sighed even more secretly frustrated that she would defend the mutts selfish actions.

He wouldn't tell her such things but the mutt wasn't worthy of her honestly he had never thought he even deserved her as a companion after the way he treated her before the fall of Naraku.

Constantly running off on her for that dead priestess, what was her name? Oh who cares, regardless the mutt was an idiot plain and simple.

"Anyways it can't be all that easy for you, I mean Ayame being tapped in the north as well" Kagome smiled faintly in sympathy knowing Kouga was surly sharing the same pain she did.

"Yeah," Kouga whispered he didn't enjoy the fact that Ayame was hundreds of miles away but maybe it was for the best.

She got to be with her grandfather and he soon enough would be back home in the east to both surprise and relief Ginta and Hakkaku of their temporarily leader duties.

"Kagome-" Kouga asked looking up at her more seriously then before his eyes a noticeable shade lighter with intent.

"Yes?" She asked a new wave a nerves flooding through her at the deepened way he was staring.

"What's burning?" He asked suddenly his nose uncontrollably being flooded with a lingering smell of overcooked spices and meat.

Kagome's eyes widen in horror as they instantly fixed on the now boiling pot of stew mere feet away from Kouga dark black smoke bubbling from under the wooden lid.

"Oh no!" She cried jumping to her feet before sprinting over to the boiling concoction.

She snatched a clothed piece of fabric off by the light fire to protect her hand before heaving the metal pot away from the flames onto the holder inches away.

Once braced firmly she lifted the lid black smoke erupting from underneath filling the hut with a rich cloud of roasted mixed herbs.

Kouga coughed unwillingly his sensitive canine like nose being burned by the lasting smell his blue eyes a few blinks from watering in strain.

Kagome shoved the lid back over the pot bowing her head in shame "I burned it!" She whined.

She had wanted to surprise Sango and Kaede when they returned from errands around the village with a nice meal but she had clumsily fallen asleep watching over Kouga.

Once seeing him awake she had been caught up in conversation and forgotten all about it!

Kagome buried her head in her palms so stressed out that all her hard work had been for absolutely nothing.

"N-No" Kouga coughed trying to filter the black air through his cupped hand over his nose and mouth.

"I think it smells great" He forced out reassuringly not wanting to see her upset.

She had been so caring watching over him and he knew she was exhausted it couldn't have been easy for her to find the time to make such a large meal and tend to him while he was unconscious.

"You think so?" Kagome asked looking up from her hands doubtfully but willingly to accept any form of hope.

"I do, I always liked my meat cooked well" He lied through clenched fangs.

Kouga had never eaten cooked meat in his life, he was a wolf demon he ate basically everything raw.

Just the scent of thoroughly cooked meat was a sickening thought but right now he wouldn't dare tell her that.

Kagome smiled over at him thankful for his support "Do you want a bowl?" She asked happily finding just the right amount security in his comfort.

"You mean to eat?" He asked instinctively every nerve in his body railing against the mere idea of ingesting anything in that blackened pot.

Kagome nodded wanting him to be the first to try her hard worked meal, he must have been starving considering he had been sleeping for several days nonstop.

"Sure" Kouga coughed his throat tightening in preparation for what he knew was about to come.

Kagome squeaked in excitement before rummaging through the hut corner for a wooden bowl to contain her spiced mixture.

Kogua looked down at his trembling hands balled in his lap, maybe he would have had better chances with the snake.

* * *

Silent air crept thinly forward into the waiting snow stained terrain its hallow sound the only noise slightly tipping the deathly quiet scale of the approaching village.

That and the lasting delayed ice crunching footsteps marching forward towards the dreary houses.

After a blurred mass of days Inuyasha and the others had finally come across the human village laying just a few miles shy of the northern border.

Reaching this place hadn't been a pleasant experience by any means constant brutal winter nights cramped together in whatever shelter they happened to stumble upon.

At least now they were finally going to be among new faces three men traveling together got annoyingly old fast.

Though Inuyasha wasn't so sure the village they were now at the border of entering was going to be much of an improvement.

The villagers ahead marched on through the streets silently not so much as a whisper of conversation among them even when the new trio walked by.

These leering people seemed almost as cold and gray as the winter season itself.

"I think we'd find more cheer in a grave yard" Inuyasha murmured under his breath at Miroku's side.

The monk nodded in reluctant agreement "So it would seem"

The village streets were cluttered only by a handful of elderly men and some female nothing that caught Miroku's heighten fancy.

Demon slaying and all he had hoped for a bit more entertainment than just the company of a brooding half demon and a teenage boy.

He sighed heavily there wasn't a beautiful or young woman in sight, just his luck.

"Your home!" A seemingly out of place ecstatic voice rang out loudly through the deathly silence streets.

All three turned to see a young girl no more than a child sprinting towards them with clearly relief fueled tears falling behind her rosy cheeks.

The young village boy ahead of them ran forward to greet the new child his thin arms open ready to receive her.

The two met instantly her small arms curling around his torso as she buried her face in the cool fabric of his aged kimono.

"Big brother! I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" The bronze haired girl cheered with tears of joy streaming down her soft face.

"Little sister, I'm so glad your safe" The boy smiled down at her before turning back towards the silently staring monk and half demon.

"Oh Houki!" Another female voice called forward instantly an older attractive woman came running through the parted houses.

Carelessly the woman went to her knees before the village boy now known as Houki reaching his height even with kneeling position her thick kimono covered arms fanning around him in a joyous hug.

"Mother" Houki whispered gratefully hugging her back softly before turning towards the silently staring half demon and monk.

The elder woman climbed back to her feet still keeping a soft arm draped around her son and daughter as she stared ahead following their youthful gaze.

"Please mother, sister I would like you both to meet Inuyasha and Miroku" Houki smiled towards the gawking pair edging his family to follow.

"Well hello" Miroku grinned talking a forward step towards Houki's clearly attractive mother.

A curvaceous figure clear even through the thick layers of her kimono her feminine face lined with clear pale skin and glowing blue eyes.

"Not so fast lecher" Inuyasha grabbed at Miroku's shoulder shoving him back behind him before he got them both into trouble.

"Mother this was the half demon we were told of" Houki explained with a reassuring glance.

"He's here to help us defeat Yokobue!" He finished proudly showing no trace of lack of confidence.

"Defeat Yokobue? Madness!" A fast approaching aged villager shouted.

Apparently the boys joyous reunion with his family had caused an unknown scene among the village, now all were flooding to get a better sight of what was stirring in their home.

"What makes you think he wont just die or vanish like everyone else who tried?" Another elder man shouted in clear anger at the idea of provoking the mystic demons wrath further.

Inuyasha crossed his arms crossed his chest with a hard snort trying to be unphased by their comments.

"I'm not some weak human like all of you! This demons as good as gone!" Inuyasha's voice ringing out loudly making sure all gawking villagers heard him clearly.

"He'll be dead by the weeks end" A village man whispered dryly under his breath to another, it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha's heightened hearing.

"What was that!?" He snapped at the old blunt codger.

Miroku quickly grabbed at the fuming half demons shoulder trying to steady him from doing something brash, as usual.

"Listen Inuyasha were guest here, best not to go picking a fight" He pleaded hoping his reassurance was enough to stop the clearly agitated half demon.

"Whatever" Inuyasha snorted jerking his shoulder free from Miroku's grasp in defiance.

Miroku cleared his throat before speaking more assertive hoping his words would reach the clearly hardened villagers.

"Good people we vow we will not rest until this demon as has paid for its terrible crimes against you!" Miroku proclaimed confidently.

His only response were more hushed whispers among the villagers but they didn't seem to be all doubtful, maybe he had given them some more much needed hope.

"See mother I told you!" Houki smiled obviously buying the monks seemingly sincere words.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes, the monk sure knew how to lay on the false charm thick.

Houki's mother smiled happily before approaching the duo a warm look of appreciation written on her beautiful face.

"Thank you both so much, please you must be tired wont you stay with us?" She asked politely grateful to the two of them for bringing her son home safely.

"Gladly" Miroku beamed fast approaching her open invitation preparing to take it for all its worth.

Inuyasha shoved him back once again forcing him into his shadow, if the demon problem wasn't bad enough now he was going to have to chase a very parasite like monk all through the village.

The only darker side was that even if he did slay this demon he would undoubtedly have furious demon slayer to face once back home if he didn't keep an eye on the monk.

Judging by the way he was following after Houki's mother, one eye wasn't going to be near enough.

* * *

Low pain filled growls rumbled darkly off the thin wooden walls of the aged hut as a broad set wolf demon visibly struggled within its confines.

Kouga grunted through clenched fangs as his slipped the second thick leather strap of his armor over his injured shoulder.

The pressure the restraint caused on the now throbbing wound was aggravating but Kouga knew he couldn't make the long journey home without the protection the steel provided.

He had spent the last few hours fighting his way through the hazy grip of unconsciousness back to the corporal plain.

Luckily he had awoken to find Kagome had left undoubtedly to attend to building matter among her village but Kouga had seen her absents as a fine opportunity to slip away quietly.

She had done so much for him the past for days but he didn't enjoy being a burden on anyone especially her.

Besides now that he was trapped on the opposite side of the northern border until spring he would return to the east where he belonged.

No doubt Ginta and Hakkaku would be overjoyed to see his early return the two knuckle heads were probably falling apart from the pressure of the eastern territory right now.

Kouga fastened the last of his armor back into place before scooping his loose raven hair back into its usual high ponytail.

The stretching sent an unwanted jolt of pain through the meeting of his shoulder and arm, Kouga flinched instantly.

"Damn" He hissed his dark blue eyes growing just a shade darker in aggravation.

The sooner he was back home the better, there he could get the tribe healer to attend to him daily, unlike Kagome he didn't care if he took up that old bats unprecious time.

Still the idea of leaving Kagome without so much as a grateful farewell didn't sit well with him, but honestly he didn't want to say goodbye.

It was easier this way, for both of them him not worrying her with his clearly disheveled state and her undoubtedly worried filled eyes adding heavy guilt onto his already troubled mind.

Kouga turned towards the welcomed sight of the hut entrance almost happy to see the outside world fast approaching once again.

Being cooped up for days wasn't something that came normal to wolf demons, he craved the outdoors needed it.

He pushed past the thin matt of the hut feeling the first real memorable taste of winter hit his heated face with its cool embrace.

The flooding scent of forest and weathered dirt rampaged through his body like a drug making him sprint forward desperate for more.

Before he knew it the huts of the village along with its clearly shocked inhabitants blurred into nothing swirls of dull colors.

It was only when he reached the border of the village he noticed the crowded streets turned to empty still surprisingly green hill sides.

The vast space combined with the forest just a few more hurried steps away was an enticing sight.

Had it not been for the now constant throb of his now clearly agitated wound this moment would have been perfect.

Sadly that wasn't the case, Kouga forcefully cupped a hard hand over the pulsating gouge trying to stop the spreading pain.

Just a second or two of pushing his body like he hadn't in days and he was already in undeniable misery.

That damns snake demons venom had done far worse damage than he first thought if his wound hadn't even come close to healing by now.

"Kouga?" A surprised slightly unfamiliar voice called over his shoulder.

Kouga instantly released his pounding wound not wanting to draw more attention than necessary to his still heavily bandaged arm.

He felt his brow arch at the sight of a now known woman approaching him slowly.

He recognized her instantly as Kagome's friends and constant companion, the demon slayer.

"Oh its you" He thought out loud before he could contemplate how rude he really sounded.

"You're leaving?" Sango asked walking over to the slightly slouched wolf demon.

She was beyond surprised to see him out on the village hill sides alone, the way Kagome had described his state she thoughts she wouldn't be seeing him up and about for days.

"Yeah I don't need to hang around here more than necessary" Kouga openly admitted thinking he had caused enough of a burden on the now slightly distant village.

"Does Kagome know?" Sango asked unsure of how the absent priestess would feel about Kouga leaving so soon and clearly still injured.

Kouga shook his head "No I didn't want to bother her, tell her I said goodbye would ya?" He asked shortly thinking the demons slayers timing would be a perfect way to break the news to her.

Before she could form a reply he turned to the welcoming sight of the not to far off forest eager to thrust himself into the thickest parts it had to offer.

He took a hurried step forward careful to pace himself unlike before so not to upset his injury further.

"Oh and thanks for everything!" Kouga shot over his shoulder before he completely forgot.

Kouga didn't bother with a second glance as he trudged forward the forest ahead all but calling his name even if the throbbing in his arm made it difficult to hear.

Slow steady moments passed before he was just a few hesitant steps away before yet another distraction caught him off guard.

"Wolfyman!" A childlike voice ringing loudly in his ear causing him to halt in sudden alert.

Kouga froze in place his pointed ears perked at the sound of hurried feet rampaging towards him feverishly.

He turned slowly to see no other than the twin girls from before charging towards him their large brown eyes wide with joy and excitement.

Kouga recognized them instantly as the duo he had unknowing saved from the clutches of the bird like demon days ago.

"You two again?" Kouga asked beyond surprised to see the two of them out alone again, no doubt unknown to their mother.

The tumbling girls came to bouncing stop just a step or two ahead of the towering wolf demon their large eyes gleaming up at him happily.

"Where are you going wolfyman?" Mi asked eagerly

"Wolfyman?" Kouga mentally sneered "Is that suppose to be me?" He thought

"What did you call me?" He asked down at the gawking girls in a mixed tone of annoyance and surprise.

"Wolfyman!" Sa squeaked happily "Because your tail is just like a wolfy!" She laughed loudly

Kouga unwillingly felt his tail sway behind him at the statement, he had been called a lot of things in his lifetime but this was defiantly a first, an unwanted first.

"Are you leaving already?" Mi asked peering behind the statues wolf demon to the forest behind him.

"Mommy said you were hurt" Sa said worriedly her carefree expression turning softer instantly.

Kouga swiped his uninjured hand through his bound raven hair nervously.

"Yeah I was but- I uh am going back home" He admitted trying to keep his answers short an uncomplicated.

Unfortunately he didn't have that much experience with children, especially human girl children.

"Oh" They both bowed their matching heads in visible sadness at his statement.

Kouga raised a confused brow, were they actually sad to see him go? Why? They barely knew him, he barely knew them besides having saved their lives he didn't even know their names.

Then suddenly Mi nudged Sa with her small elbow making he blink away her saddened expression.

"Oh yeah we got these for you wolfyman!" Sa announced proudly bringing her hidden hands out from under her kimono.

Her small fist clenched around a messed bundle of dying flowers and weeds.

They both gleamed up at Kouga proudly apparently finding the disheveled mess of greenery beautiful.

Kouga's eyes flooded with clear confusion clear enough even their child like naiveté understood.

"We wanted to thank you for saving us!" The chimed happily holding the bouquet of weeds higher.

Kouga rolled his eyes before lowering himself down before them kneeling heavily on the dry grass.

He extended out his hand taking the fist full of bundled brush reluctantly.

If only the tribe could see him now taking flowers from human children it was embarrassing, but unfortunately he wasn't cold enough to reject their gift.

"Will you come visit again wolfy?" Sa asked sweetly

Kouga sighed heavily before bracing a hard arm across his bent knee making sure his eyes fixed on each of them seriously.

"Listen you two shouldn't go around trying to make friends with demons, you two barely know me." He warned lowly knowing the two children were completely unaware of the danger lurking around almost every turn.

He was a wolf demon not a pet for them to approach freely and unafraid.

He had no intention what so ever of hurting them but others of his kind didn't share his tolerance of humans, they wouldn't think twice about attacking a pair of vulnerable humans like them.

Both Sa and Mi bowed their heads small cries escaping their saddened pouting lips at the scolding in his hard voice.

"W-We know but-" Sa sniffed before Mi continued her unfinished sentence.

"A-Aunt Kagome s-said you were her friend" Mi whispered her eyes filling with hurt filled tears.

Kouga felt his eyes unwillingly soften "She did huh?" He asked regretful he had upset the two of them but his message needed to be heard.

"S-So y-your our friend too right?" Mi asked looking up from the ground to the motionless wolf demon before them.

Kouga growled dryly dealing with demon soldiers was easier than human females, he never had to worry about hurt feelings or the upsetting look they were both giving him.

"Kouga!"

Kouga felt his locked gaze at the two silently hurt girls shift to the fast approaching crimson figure rushing over the hill side.

"Aunt Kagome!" The girls cheered all previous traces of sadness melting away at the sight of their beloved segregate aunt come running forward.

Kouga instantly clawed his way back to his feet weakly the throbbing in his shoulder getting worse the more he struggled to move.

He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or an obstacle to see Kagome had found out his plan to sneak away quietly, obviously he wasn't going anywhere right now.

The girls ran to Kagome clinging to the soft fabric of her priestess attire as she walked forward until she stood before Kouga.

"I'm so glad I found you in time" She smiled looking genuinely relieved to see him still among them.

Kouga wasn't sure what to say should he apologize for leaving so abruptly? Or should he say a forceful farewell hoping she would understand his reasons for doing what he had?

Kagome gave him a lingering unknown look before turning her soft gaze down to the girls on either of her sides.

"Mi, Sa, will you please go back to the village? I promise we will play later okay?" She smiled sweetly down at the two of them.

The girls shared a happy look at one another before smiling back up at her widely.

"Okay!" They cheered before rushing back down the hill sides to the waiting village.

"Bye wolfyman!" Mi called over her shoulder before tumbling forward.

Kouga rolled his eyes heavily hearing Kagome's soft laugh at the label the twins had bestowed upon him.

Once the two of them were now alone Kagome turned back to him now seeing the girls were safely back in the outer rim of the village.

"Kagome-" Kouga started wanting to begin his apologetic speech for trying to leave so suddenly but he didn't get the opportunity.

"Kouga please don't go!" Kagome practically shouted over him instantly her cheeks heating with a lasting blush the abruption her words.

Kouga felt his expression widen in clear surprise.

"I mean, your wound hasn't healed yet, you can't make it back to the east not alone" Kagome corrected her eyes leering worriedly at his barley covered injury.

It had been only a few hours since she had last dressed it and she knew it couldn't have possibly gotten any better in such a short period of time, demon or not.

Kouga bowed his head slightly shamed so she had figured out his plan without him saying a word?

Not surprising really even now he could feel the wound under his armor begin to throb with the threat of reopening.

But what other choice did he have he couldn't possibly spend the entire winter here? The east undoubtedly needed him and his command he couldn't stand the idea of being kept from that no matter how much in his best interest it was.

"Kagome I-" He started slowly wanting to explain his side but he knew she wouldn't see it his way.

She was worried for him he could see that but it wasn't her place to care for him, he wasn't an invalid who needed looking after.

His presence would undoubtedly be a further burden on her, one he didn't want her to be forced to bare.

"Kouga I know you want to go home but it's just to dangerous" Kagome sighed talking a serious step forward hoping to get her point across.

"Please stay" She asked lowly her eyes burning up at him with sincerity "For me?"

Kagome couldn't bare the idea of Kouga rushing back to the east in his condition there was no way he would make it in tact.

He would undoubtedly pass out from blood loss or something worse, how could she live with that in her subconscious? Knowing she had willingly let him go in his current state?

Kouga looked down at her heavily her eyes filling him with her concern like a rippling sensation of worry.

It was uneasy filling making him cringe inwardly with growing guilt how could he possibly tell her no?

Did all woman have this power over men? Making them do anything they desired just as long as it didn't mean upsetting them?

Kouga sighed heavily he doubted it, he must just be getting soft.

"Alright, I'll stay" He sighed heavily

Kagome smiled happily a sigh of relief escaping her parted lips that was a heavy load off her already concerned mind.

Kouga walked reluctantly forward the village fixed in his almost annoyance filled gaze.

He supposed for the next few weeks this was home, like it or not.

Kagome walked to his side eyeing the same hut clustered homes below.

"So wolfyman huh?" He shot her a quick sideways glance

Kagome smiled a nervous grin "I think its cute"

Kouga rolled his darken eyes it figures the women would stick together, it was in their nature.

"Well we better head back, besides I have lots of left overs for you" She beamed grabbing at Kouga's hand before he had the chance to defy her.

Kouga reluctantly surrendered to her hold as she stepped forwards all but dragging him behind her.

He swallowed hard, this was going to a hell of a long winter.

* * *

**Now I really really wanted to condense some humor into his chapter before I start throwing in the drama, so just a little bit of light fluff before the more serious stuff starts rolling in.**

**You have been warned so prepare for the on coming storm of conflicting emotions and what's this betrayal?! *Gasp***

**See ya soon!**


End file.
